Le Capitaine est une femme
by sokolin
Summary: (AU, Fem!Ereri) 1997, l'année du meurtre du rappeur The Notorious B.I.G, du comic Deadpool et du tube de Daft Punk, est aussi l'année de toutes les expériences adolescentes, pour Eren Jaëger. Gauche et déraisonnable, elle incarne l'image type de l'adolescente qui se cherche. Sauvage. Inaccessible. Imprévisible. Mais c'était sans compter sur la rencontre inattendue de son opposée.
1. Synopsis

Eren était une fille banale, peut-être un peu plus maladroite et garçon manqué que les autres. Elle allait en cours le matin, travaillait le reste du temps dans une pizzeria, où elle alternait les livraisons et le service derrière le comptoir. Et quand elle n'était pas dehors, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour éviter le contact avec sa mère frivole et irresponsable, et son père indifférent et froid.

Elle avait tout. Un toit, des amis, le dernier jeu-vidéo mecha, toute une pile de comics hors série, des cannettes de soda à s'en noyer, un placard rempli de chemises en flanelle. Mais au-delà de tout ça, Eren n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il manquait quelque chose au paysage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur cette fille.

Levi.


	2. Caporal

Honnêtement je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe dans ma tête. J'aime tellement Ereri et il y a tellement de possibilités que j'en deviens limite malade haha. C'est ainsi que je démarre un truc totalement loufoque et du tout nouveau pour moi. Ce sera du drame, de l'humour, du fluff comme du smut, les cuties habituels. Levi et Eren version filles, mais le caractère ne change pas – en revanche je travestirai peut-être quelques camarades dans la foulée haha. On verra bien. Ce sera incroyablement différent de l'univers d'origine donc ne vous étonnez pas, c'est AU/OC à mort. Et, oui, j'ai une obsession pour les années 90, m'en voulez pas, c'est tellement inspirant pour écrire… Bon, et c'est mon premier Yuri alors chut, on dit rien. Sinon, quelques précisions, euh, Sasha est un garçon, Connie est une fille, les deux s'entendent toujours inhumainement bien, Ymir est bien une fille mais elle n'est pas intéressée par Historia, qui d'ailleurs est passée de Christa à Christoph (vous me suivez toujours ?), Jean est Jeanne, Marco est Marco, Erwin est Erwin, Bertholdt est Bertholdt, Reiner est Reiner, Armin est Amelia, et Annie est… merde, je ne sais pas, laissez-moi réfléchir.

Ah aussi Levi est tellement badass omfg. Vous allez voir. Y aura énormément de références musicales parce que voilà, Levi apportera le jazz (vous comprendrez pourquoi) et Eren apportera la pop-rock des ados de l'époque. Let's go.

+ C'est Eren qui raconte l'histoire et cette fifille est une véritable crapule, ce qui signifie qu'il y aura des vilains mots partouuuut. Ne vous en étonnez pas non plus.

* * *

Il y avait exactement trois inconvénients d'avoir dix-sept ans : un, personne ne vous prenait au sérieux, deux, personne ne vous prenait au sérieux, et trois, inutile de rêver devant la porte d'une boîte de nuit.

"Les mecs, vous déconnez !" s'écria Connie à mes côtés.

Connie, de toute manière, n'aurait pas faire l'affaire. Elle était petite, bien trop chétive, quant à Sasha, son immaturité avait même une odeur. Il transpirait l'illégalité tout autant que Reiner transpirait tout court. Nous étions trois, un petit trio, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se retrouvait dans cette situation. J'aurais bien voulu la présence de Mikasa dans les environs, mais c'était préférable qu'elle ignore nos tentatives nocturnes pour nous occuper.

Le videur de la boîte insista pour qu'on fasse demi-tour, récoltant quelques rires moqueurs de personnes derrière nous, attendant dans la file pour accéder à l'entrée. Il faisait noir mais les néons de la boîte, d'un rouge puissant, étaient suffisants pour nous donner la lumière nécessaire. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je grimace, évitant soigneusement de croiser les yeux brillants d'amusement qui nous suivaient inlassablement. Branleurs.

J'entendais d'ici Jeanne nous taquiner avec ce sourire fier, comme si, rôles inversés, elle aurait réussi à entrer dans la boîte.

"Tu crois qu'elle se calmera ?" me glissa Sasha en rigolant.

Il était un peu plus grand que moi, très fin, et ses cheveux sombres lui donnaient un air sage et malicieux à la fois. En tout cas, peu importe combien il était facétieux, c'était bien Connie la plus déterminée de nous trois. J'étais pas mal dans le genre non plus, mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était peine perdue. Il y avait certainement un panneau annonçant "MINEURS" sur nos fronts. En rouge. Gras. Et clignotant, aussi.

"Tu plaisantes j'espère," je suivis en souriant, sachant pertinemment que Connie tirerait une tête de six pieds de long durant tout le trajet du retour.

Sasha conduisait la voiture de sa soeur, même s'il n'avait pas, à proprement parler, le droit de conduire quoi que ce soit. On s'éloigna – après avoir tiré Connie par le bras, qui commençait à provoquer le videur d'une manière aussi ridicule que dangereuse – en direction de la voiture et la musique bruyante s'étouffa presque entièrement. Quand Connie claqua sa portière, la radio s'alluma presque aussitôt. Sasha mit le contact et baissa sa fenêtre au maximum, comme il en avait l'habitude, pour poser son coude sur le rebord. Je l'imitai, en besoin d'air, même si l'air était aussi tiède dehors que dedans, car c'était fin Mai et l'herbe témoignait bien des méfaits de la chaleur.

Nous avions tous nos mauvaises habitudes, ici. Sasha adorait manger, et même s'il était fin comme un piquet, c'était quelque chose qui lui portait préjudice, surtout lorsqu'il mangeait, eh bien, en public. Mais Sasha était un gars cool. Il était cool. Connie, elle, était trop tête en l'air. Elle rêvassait, planait un peu même, et sa manière d'être était toute aussi immature que celle de Sasha. Eux deux, d'ailleurs, étaient comme des jumeaux, et si la plupart du temps c'était amusant, il arrivait que ce soit profondément agaçant. Quant à moi, eh bien, moi… J'étais une véritable chieuse. Insatisfaite, sauvage et déterminée, je mordais sans jamais lâcher. J'étais aussi d'une maladresse peu commune et pas franchement fûtée, mais il y avait pire, j'imagine. Ce soir, d'ailleurs, je prenais plutôt bien les choses – contrairement à Connie, qui avait croisé ses bras minuscules, enfoncée dans la banquette arrière.

Je croisai son regard dans le rétroviseur entre Sasha et moi, et un nouveau sourire étira mes lèvres. Connie et moi avions parié quelque chose avant de venir, et en fin de compte, mon pessimisme naturel m'avait valu la victoire.

"Ce sera une trois fromages avec supplément de pommes de terre, pour moi."

Sasha éclata de rire et je devinai qu'il réfléchissait, lui aussi, à ce qu'il allait demander en contre partie à Connie. Nous avions parié un déjeuner à Shinganshina, qui n'était pas un restaurant japonais mais la pizzeria du coin, et Sasha avait, je présume, déjà dressé une liste complète des menus qu'elle allait commander. Connie fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, mais je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle avait envie de lâcher son allure déconfite pour éclater de rire. Elle détourna les yeux pour éviter de croiser les miens et de céder à la tentation, mais je continuai de la fixer par l'intermédiaire du rétro-viseur, décidée à entendre son rire aiguë s'élever dans la vieille Jeep Cherokee de Sasha.

Ce dernier sortit du parking pour descendre sur la route, et bientôt nous allions déjà à une vitesse suffisante pour faire danser ma longue chevelure brune dans tous les sens. D'habitude, c'était agaçant, mais ce soir était une soirée étonnament agréable, alors je me contentai de jeter un coup d'oeil à Sasha, puis à Connie, pour découvrir qu'elle avait retrouvé un faible sourire entre temps. C'était trop facile.

"Vous pensez que c'est encore ouvert à cette heure ?"

Cette fois, Connie et moi eumes la même réaction, et un "Sasha !" sonore retentit, couvrant aisément la musique de la radio – qui passait Out Of Time Man, de Mano Negra – et provoquant un rire nerveux de Sasha, qui déjà rougissait.

"Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger," dit Connie, exaspérée mais amusée à la fois.

"Il n'est qu'une heure trente," se défendit Sasha en regardant brièvement le tableau de bord, sur lequel était inscrite l'heure et la date, ainsi que la station radio.

Puis, sans crier gare, la conversation dévia. C'était souvent comme ça avec eux.

"Vous pensez qu'elle fait quoi, Jeanne ?"

"À cette heure-là ?" demanda Sasha.

"Cette tête de cheval doit chercher de nouveaux moyens de m'humilier. Mon bras qu'elle tient un carnet rouge sang avec mon nom marqué dessus, et dans lequel elle inscrit toutes les façons possibles et gratifiantes de m'attirer des problèmes."

Je sentis Sasha sourire sans avoir besoin de me retourner vers lui, quand à Connie, elle avait éclaté de rire avant de commencer son habituel discours commençant toujours pas un "mais non" prévisible. J'avais appris à cerner ces deux abrutis au fil des années, ça faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'on se retrouvait tous les trois et tout comme ma voisine Amelia, et Jeanne et Marco, on s'était rencontrés il y avait de cela bien longtemps. J'avais eu le temps de développer cette rivalité maladive envers Jeanne, qui me rendait volontiers la pareille. On se taquinait, s'embêtait, s'attirait des ennuis autant que possible – mais parfois c'était plus lassant qu'autre chose.

Enfin, ça n'empêchait pas Jeanne d'être la chanteuse de notre groupe de rock. Il n'était constitué que de nous quatre, en réalité, et nous n'avions jamais joué autre part que dans le garage de Sasha ou celui de Jeanne, encore plus grand. Moi, j'étais batteuse, et transporter le matériel était une douleur dans le cul, mais on s'en sortait bien. De toute façon les semaines étaient plutôt chargées et nous avions rarement les mêmes fenêtres pour organiser des répétitions. Je doutais que notre groupe voie vraiment le jour, mais j'osais encore espérer. Il y avait un concert pour la fin de l'année, au lycée. Nous étions tous élèves de première, alors, nous étions autorisés à y participer, de même que les Terminales. Si l'on passait les sélections pour jouer à ce concert du lycée, ce serait peut-être le début de quelque chose, peu importe quoi.

Nerveusement, je me mis à tripoter le piercing de ma narine, un anneau duquel je ne me séparais jamais, et la voix gentille mais moralisatrice de Connie me revenait en arrière-plan, légèrement, comme si l'on avait étouffée. Sasha était concentré sur la route, conduire l'angoissait toujours et il ne manquait jamais de freiner trop brusquement – et sans aucune raison, au milieu d'une ligne droite déserte, par exemple – en nous propulsant 'délicatement' en avant, douloureusement arrêtés par nos ceintures de sécurité. Mais c'était déjà une chance que Sasha prenne ça au sérieux, il était tellement du genre à conduire sans tenir le volant…

"…n'est pas mauvaise," continuait Connie, parlant plus pour elle-même que pour moi.

Après qu'elle eut terminé son discours solitaire, on se mit finalement d'accord pour aller sonner chez Jeanne, dont on savait que les parents étaient en week-end d'affaires – oui, tous les deux. Les parents de Jeanne étaient des avocats très prisés, et inutile de dire qu'elle se noyait dans l'argent. Cette fille avait tout ce qu'elle voulait, même au-delà : une Porsche rouge, de longs cheveux blonds – mais elle avait rasé les côtés de sa tête, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi -, une maison énorme et tous les instruments dont nous avions besoin, même si elle n'en jouait pas, elle avait tous les films de Tarantino et un lit si grand qu'on aurait pu y inviter toute notre classe de biologie – ah oui, parce qu'en biologie, Jeanne était, fort malheureusement, mon binôme. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle avait des courbes de rêves, que j'enviais secrètement, des garçons à ses pieds et ses notes n'étaient pas aussi mauvaises que les miennes. De peu, mais ça lui faisait une raison de plus de me prouver qu'elle valait mieux.

Quand Sasha toqua brusquement à la porte de sa maison, Connie éclata de rire. Sasha n'avait jamais été très doux, et pourtant, une part de lui était excessivement timide. Le paradoxe respirait. Normalement, Jeanne aurait donné une fête – non, pas qu'une d'ailleurs – mais cette semaine, elle avait bien assuré que ce ne serait pas le cas. J'avais bien essayé d'obtenir des informations, de savoir pourquoi, mais inutile de préciser que j'avais fini les joues rouges, après une humiliation supplémentaire. Qui aime bien châtie bien, qu'on disait. Morte de rire.

"Bordel, qu'est-ce que-" commença Jeanne en ouvrant la porte, mais déjà Connie s'était glissée en-dessous de son bras, assez petite pour se permettre la chose, et Sasha éclatait de rire, sa poitrine se secouant de manière puérile.

Jeanne retira son bras, incrédule, et Sasha se fraya un chemin sans demander son reste. Jeanne le suivit du regard, l'air presque indignée – mais on avait l'habitude -, avant de se tourner vers moi, réservant son ultime regard noir pour celle qui avait – oh mon dieu – osé proposer l'idée. J'avoue, débarquer chez elle et la déranger à deux heures du matin ne m'était pas désagréable, même si l'on savait qu'elle ne dormait pas, et c'était à se demander si elle dormait tout court.

Mains sur les hanches, elle soupira.

"Eren."

Un sourire de ma part. Moqueur, rien de plus.

"Jeanne."

Ça commençait toujours de cette manière.

"C'est toi qui a ramené ces deux abrutis chez moi ?"

"Techniquement, c'est Sasha," répliquai-je sans me débarrasser de mon sourire, qui sans l'ombre d'un doute agaçait profondément la blonde qui me faisait face.

Jeanne était bien plus grande que moi, et même si j'étais aussi fine qu'elle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher, à chaque fois, de remarquer combien elle avait l'air féminine face à moi. Je n'étais pas sauvage non plus – j'avais des cheveux longs et ondulés, d'un brun similaire à celui des pelages d'ours – manque de comparaison, nous voilà – et deux yeux verts qui s'ouvraient toujours de colère ou d'amusement (puéril, toujours). Cela étant, je portais toujours des pantalons serrés et de vieux t-shirts usés, parfois même assez déchirés pour qu'il y manque une manche. Peut-être que je pensais que c'était un style, ou peut-être que je m'en fichais tout simplement, mais il ne me semblait pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un d'autre se balader avec un t-shirt qui avait un pied dans la tombe. On disait parfois que c'était grunge, mais moi j'appelais ça "m'habiller le matin", limitant mes choix et mes capacités, ce qui, au final, donnait toujours quelque chose de négligé, de désordonné, difficile de faire plus décontracté. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je ne laçais absolument _jamais _les lacets de mes bottines de cuir ou Converses.

Inutile de préciser que j'étais déjà tombée en public à cause de ça. Amelia me sermonnait toujours à ce propos, râlant que s'il m'arrivait des choses pareilles, et je cite, c'était "ma faute, aussi". Oui, ça l'était, mais j'étais bien trop orgueilleuse pour l'admettre, alors je continuais toujours de chercher un coupable qui ferait l'affaire – mes chaussures, en l'occurrence, ou le manque d'occasion/de temps pour les lacer. Mensonge, évidemment.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Jeanne était un aimant à adolescents et moi je n'attirais pas une mouche. C'était injuste mais la nature était ainsi faite et il était difficile de lutter contre ça. Mon tour viendrait ? Ouais, ouais.

Sans attendre rien de plus, je passai à mon tour dans l'entrée, sentant son regard me suivre comme une menace silencieuse. J'étais déjà venue ici tellement de fois qu'il était presque honteux d'encore sonner avant d'entrer.

La suite de la nuit se passa aussi banalement qu'elle était censée se passer. Sasha s'étouffa avec son paquet de chips – les chips plus que le paquet je vous rassure -, Connie se cogna le front contre la porte des toilettes, dans une tentative maladroite de remettre sa culotte en place après avoir fait son affaire – ce qui lui valut des rires bruyants de l'autre côté de la porte, par nous, bien sûr. Jeanne parvint à esquiver le sujet de Marco, son coup de coeur inavoué, et quant à moi, il m'arrivait les mésaventures habituelles, de pair avec les aléas du mauvais karma qui me suivait partout. On mit sur le tapis le fait que je sois, depuis et pour toujours, on ne pouvait plus célibataire, que j'étais aussi séduisante qu'un chien avec mes manières sauvages et brusques, mes questions à tout va et mon regard du "tu veux te battre ?" un peu trop fréquent ; aussi, on ne manqua pas de nouer mes lacets incognito, pendant que j'avais les yeux rivés sur la télévision, ce qui eut pour effet, bien sûr, de m'étaler par terre après avoir naïvement tenté de me mettre debout pour aller à la cuisine.

Plus tard, il me vint l'idée – pleine de vengeance – de verser du sirop d'érable, trouvé dans un placard, sur la tête de Jeanne, occupée à regarder la télévision à son tour, mais Sasha avait un radar pour ce genre de choses et dès qu'il avait remarqué la bouteille de sirop succulent, s'était jeté sur moi pour me la prendre. Ah, Sasha et la nourriture. Enfin, on finit par s'endormir dans la salle de télévision, tous dans des positions (et avec des accessoires insolites) étonnantes, ce qui, au réveil, allait sans doute nous valoir des courbatures et des torticolis épiques.

* * *

Shinganshina était ouverte le dimanche, aussi, ce qui signifiait que j'étais de service. Je pouvais demander un congé si je voulais, ils ne me le refusaient pas, l'idée d'occuper mon dimanche s'avérait finalement toujours préférable à celle de ne rien faire, étalée sur mon canapé à ne rien faire, ou flanquée dans ma chambre comme un hermite, à lire des comics et tentant inlassablement de ne pas renverser mes sodas dessus. En fait, c'est de cette façon, je crois, que tout prit un tournant véritablement décisif dans ma vie. Qui aurait pu croire que travailler le dimanche allait changer une foutue chose ?

"Commande spéciale," fit Mike, sourire aux lèvres.

Ce sourire voulait dire que la commande allait m'être donnée, et ça semblait l'enchanter comme jamais. J'en déduisis qu'il fallait que je bouge, et par réflexe, défit le noeud de mon tablier rouge, au niveau de mon dos. Il fit signe à Hitch, une fille de mon âge qui tuait aussi le temps à bosser ici, de venir poser les boîtes sur le comptoir, et quand je vis qu'elle en avait en réalité posé _six_, mes yeux s'ouvrirent grand.

"Six ? Je suis censée aller où, à la forêt des trolls ?"

Mike sourit derechef et Hitch s'en alla dans la réserve. "Nope. Il est dix-neuf heures passé et certaines personnes travaillent, elles," fit-il, récoltant une grimace et un regard noir de ma part – chose qu'il avait de toute évidence prévu – et voulu.

"J'espère qu'ils me donneront un pourboire, au moins."

Mon patron éclata de rire, une fois de plus.

"Je n'en doute pas."

Pour toute réponse, j'haussai un de mes sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, mais il poussa gentiment les cartons vers moi en m'ordonnant de les attacher à mon vélo – car oui, les livraisons se faisaient en vélo, comme si ça ne suffisait – et de surtout veiller à ce qu'ils ne glissent ni ne tombent. Si les pizzas se retrouvaient face contre terre, c'en était fini de moi. Et six… c'était du jamais tenté.

Il me nota l'adresse sur un bout de papier et, comme d'habitude, la route à prendre pour y parvenir, et avant de disparaître, posa d'un geste amusé – voire moqueur ? – la casquette rouge du restaurant sur ma tête, l'ajustant habilement en deux mouvements de poignet pour la coincer sur ma tête. Des mèches brunes s'échappaient de toutes parts, mais je n'avais pas la volonté de les attacher. De toute manière je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir d'élastique dans les environs. Tant pis.

L'air était tiède, agréable, et le soleil était en train de se coucher. Il faisait déjà sombre et les lampadaires s'étaient tous allumés pour prévenir la nuit. J'attrapai le vélo posé devant le restaurant, me glissant sur la selle d'un geste habitué, parce que c'était généralement moi qui faisait les livraisons. À vélo, du moins. Ceux qui bénéficiaient d'autres moyens de transport – les majeurs, en somme – profitaient d'une efficacité, d'une rapidité supérieures et de moins d'efforts. Ah, ce monde injuste.

Quelques minutes plus tard et la nuit était bien tombée. Les pizzas étaient, par miracle, encore tièdes, j'avais de toute façon fait du mieux que j'avais pu. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas d'une maison ni d'un appartement. C'était un bâtiment tout entier, devant lequel, tout en haut, avaient été posées des lettres géantes, lumineuses, éclairant d'un rose bonbon la façade. Ça disait "Titanesque". Merde, ça voulait dire quoi ? J'en avais absolument aucune espèce d'idée.

Alors, fronçant les sourcils, j'observai la façade, peinte d'un noir impeccable, et dont les fenêtres donnaient l'impression que l'intérieur était inhabité. Mike ne s'était-il pas trompé ? Si, sans doute. Pourtant, quelqu'un sortit des doubles portes qui semblaient marquer d'entrée, et ce fut le signal pour m'activer. Une fois mon vélo attaché à la gouttière pas loin de là, et les cartons dans les bras – lourds, il fallait l'avouer -, je poussai de mon épaule la porte d'entrée.

Immédiatement, elle se referma derrière moi et je me retrouvai piégée dans un vestibule sombre et presque effrayant. J'avais envie de faire demi-tour, mais la curiosité était telle que mes pieds firent leur chemin sans que j'aie besoin de leur ordonner quoi que ce soit, et bientôt, mon épaule poussait la seconde double porte, qui devait cette fois-ci mener au véritable intérieur. Avant que mon épaule ne touche la porte, cependant, une musique me revint, et je me figeai. C'était du jazz. Du jazz ? Ils m'avaient envoyée dans un club de jazz ?

Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je dus faire preuve de bravoure pour ne pas laisser tomber les cartons que je tenais dans mes bras. La salle était immense, si grande qu'il était difficile d'en évaluer le nombre de chaises, de tables, de canapés et dieu savait quoi d'autre. Il y avait un énorme comptoir, qui faisait sans doute la largeur de la salle, coupé de-ci de-là pour laisser un passage aux serveurs, et des espèces de tribunes, semblables aux théâtres, s'élevaient sur les côtés. Il devait y avoir un escalier quelque part. Mais quelque chose, outre le barman vêtu de noir qui, une serviette sur l'épaule et un chapeau sur la tête, s'occupait à nettoyer un verre à vin, et la brochette d'hommes assis près de la scène qui lançaient on ne savait trop quels encouragements, me frappa avec une violence extrême.

Dans l'instant, il était difficile de déterminer si j'avais peur ou si j'étais tout simplement fascinée. Peut-être un peu des deux. Oui, définitivement. Là, sur la scène, une femme se déplaçait avec toute la grâce du monde, et la lenteur de chacun de ses gestes rendait sa danse bien plus sensuelle qu'il n'était légal de l'être. Des lumières timides – et rares – éclairaient la scène, un rose léger qui se répercutait sur la peau incroyablement pâle de la femme. Je m'approchai, curieuse et désireuse de me débarrasser des pizzas qui, mine de rien, pesaient lourd, et je maudis ma tenue d'être si peu discrète. Un rouge pétant, avec une casquette rouge pétant et le t-shirt de service, du même rouge, qui ne pardonnait pas. Heureusement l'obscurité sembla être mon amie et dans la quiétude respectueuse de la pièce, je me mis à suivre des yeux le spectacle qui m'était offert.

La lumière disparut, et avant que je ne panique pour rien, elle revint. Une nouvelle musique commença, mélancolique et douce à la fois, sensuelle tout autant que la précédente, mais d'une manière encore plus sombre. C'était _I'm A Woman _de Peggy Lee, j'en reconnaissais les paroles rapides et entraînantes. Elle était assise sur une chaise, cette fois, mais assise dans le mauvais sens, et nonchalamment affalée sur le dossier de celle-là, croisant ses bras dessus avec tout l'ennui du monde – qu'elle jouait, néanmoins, car bien vite ses fines lèvres peintes en noir s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux. C'était… eh bien, je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Elle portait des talons impressionnants, fins et d'un noir insondable, et un corset rouge qui faisait de sa peau de porcelaine un véritable corps de poupée. Ses bas sombres avaient un charme fou et chaque fois que les percussions donnaient leur note, elle basculait la tête en arrière, offrant son cou à qui voudrait bien l'avoir.

Je déglutis difficilement, concentrée et perdue à la fois. Elle se leva brusquement, mais avec une grâce sans pareille, rien à voir avec la manière gauche et ridicule que j'avais de faire le même mouvement. Chacun de ses gestes était d'une finesse incroyable, si bien qu'il me sembla impossible d'avoir l'air aussi brusque à ses côtés. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés en un carré plongeant, court et précis, qui n'arrivait même pas à ses épaules. Et ses yeux, bordel, ses yeux. Deux yeux gris qui sondaient l'obscurité, qui transperçaient l'âme.

Enfin, je n'avais pas idée de combien son regard était difficile à supporter jusqu'à ce que, faisant sursauter mon coeur dans ma poitrine que je ne sentais même plus, elle pose ses yeux sur moi, et je pus reconnaître pendant une fraction de seconde une lueur de surprise, franche et vive, apparaître dans son regard avant de s'éteindre, pour laisser place à celle, joueuse, d'une tentation délicieuse. Elle se moquait de moi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais ça semblait tout l'air de l'amuser, car elle laissa ses lèvres noires m'offrir le sourire le plus sincère, je le sentais, et quand elle se retourna pour bouger ses fesses en rythme avec la mélodie parfaitement prenante, elle prit bien soin de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour me jeter un regard curieux, comme pour me mettre mal à l'aise – tout en s'appuyant de ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise devant elle. Puis la musique s'accéléra et elle se retourna à nouveau, faisant rouler ses épaules d'une manière délicieuse.

J'étais rouge et brûlante sans même m'en être rendue compte, et il aurait fallu tellement pour me ramener à la réalité, en cet instant. Enfin, peut-être pas tant, puisqu'une main pacifique se posa sur mon épaule et je me tournai pour faire face à une femme, l'air amical et enthousiaste, dont les lunettes et les yeux brillants lui donnaient un air un peu fou.

"Tu viens pour les pizzas ?" La question n'avait pas lieu d'être, la pizza, c'était moi, ça se voyait comme ça se sentait à des kilomètres. Mais j'avais l'air bien trop absorbée par le spectacle, dont je profitais illégalement comme une hors-la-loi, et c'était sans aucun doute sa manière de me pousser à faire ce que j'avais à faire.

Elle prit les cartons pour les poser sur la table, à ma droite, et quand, sans trop savoir comment, je compris que la chanson prenait fin, je me retournai dans un geste presque désespéré pour capturer une dernière fois la vision irréelle de la femme au corset rouge. Mais elle avait déjà disparu. Putain.

"Merci," fit-elle en attrapant le papier que je lui tendais distraitement, les yeux rivés sur la scène vide et obscure avec une déception mal dissimulée.

Elle rit doucement. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

"Elle est épatante, hein ?"

Je me tournai vers la femme, brune, à la queue de cheval, qui m'observait de derrière ses lunettes, comme si elle attendait ma réponse. J'eus envie de lui dire au revoir et de m'en aller sans demander mon reste, mais j'avais l'argent de la commande à récupérer et il allait falloir que je camoufle mon malaise grandissant, car déjà mes joues devenaient écarlate d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit – et d'avoir consciemment recommencé.

"Pardon ?" fis-je, troublée.

"Le caporal. Elle a vraiment un don pour séduire les gens." Sur ce, elle laissa un sourire songeur éclairer son visage et il n'en fallut pas plus que pour je perde mes mots. Cette femme pensait-elle réellement que j'avais été… _séduite _? Nom d'un chien.

"N-non, c'est p-pa-"

"Ne t'en fais pas," m'assura-t-elle d'un ton compréhensif, mais qui contenait difficilement son excitation. "Elle fait cet effet à presque tout le monde."

J'avais du mal à y croire. Mike m'avait envoyée dans une sorte de club de striptease ou je ne savais pas trop quoi, pour faire la rencontre d'une danseuse à la peau cadavrérique et aux yeux mortels, et de ce qui semblait être la gérante, bizarre et visiblement très pressée d'établir des conclusions ?

Cela dit, il était inutile de dire que j'avais été insensible. Je sentais encore ces yeux gris me suivre avec lenteur, comme pour vérifier que je n'allais pas briser le contact ni détourner les yeux. Ces épaules qui roulaient, ces fesses qui bougeaient avec une grâce presque illégale. Sérieusement. La musique, incroyablement bruyante, et la lumière rose légèrement tamisée, et ces jambes fines, recouvertes de bas noires, qui bougeaient avec aisance comme si elles avaient fait ça toute leur vie… Ah, mon dieu. Mes joues chauffaient avec violence et j'avais du mal à rester sur Terre.

"Je m'appelle Hanji," fit l'autre.

"E-euh…" Je savais que je devais dire le mien, en contre partie, ou du moins dire quelque chose comme 'enchanté' ou un signe de tête pour lui montrer que j'en prenais compte, mais rien ne sortait. Je déglutis. "Eren."

"Alors, Eren," continua-t-elle en souriant – n'arrêtait-elle jamais de sourire ? – "si tu veux ce que je te dois, va voir le type aux gros sourcils derrière le bar, tu veux ?"

Et sans que j'aie pu lui montrer mon accord ni même comprendre ce qu'elle venait de me dire, elle s'éloignait déjà en emportant les cartons de pizza avec elle. D'un geste nerveux, je me retournai en direction du comptoir qu'elle avait indiqué, celui-là même sur lequel j'avais glissé un bref regard en entrant dans la salle. Le type au chapeau y était encore et je ne pouvais que supposer qu'Hanji avait parlé de lui. Alors, hésitante mais déterminée à sortir de cet endroit troublant, je m'avançai vers le comptoir.

Sur le chemin, bien sûr, mes lacets éternellement défaits manquèrent de me faire finir à terre. Enfin, je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, quand, en revelant la tête en direction du bar, j'eus la preuve formelle et indéniable que Dieu ne me portait pas dans son coeur.

Là, nonchalamment assise sur un tabouret surélevé, les jambes croisées dans une expression profondément lasse, _elle_ était assise.

Le "Caporal".


	3. A Cigarette For A Princess

**GAAAAH. **Merci pour vos reviews et vos avis, à peine posté ça commence déjà, et voir ça dès le réveil me rend iyabatwxcacrugney. Vous voyez. Bref, voilà le chapitre second, c'est un peu lent puisque tout se déroule dans la suite de la soirée, alors autant dire que j'ai pris mon temps. C'est un peu la même chose du début à la fin mais ça met en place le truc. Alors, voilà. Aussi, Armin est bel et bien devenu Amelia, et si vous trouvez son prénom original dans le chapitre, au temps pour moi ! J'ai du mal à m'habituer au changement aha. Oh et si vous avez besoin/voulez des gens d'ambiance pour le Titanesque ou juste pour en écouter, n'hésitez pas, je suis allée à la chasse cette nuit.

* * *

Inutile de préciser qu'à cet instant, tout ce que j'avais envie de faire était de fuir. Mais revenir au Shinganshina sans le moindre argent revenait à signer ma démission, surtout après six énormes pizzas achetées d'un coup. Non, pas moyen que je perde ce job – c'était ma manière de m'acheter tous les comics que je voulais, et ça, je n'était pas prête à le laisser filer entre mes mains. Alors, avec toute la bravoure dont j'étais capable, je fis mon chemin jusqu'au comptoir, prenant soin de laisser un bon mètre de distance entre moi et le Caporal, faute de ne pas pouvoir mettre plus, puisque l'homme que je devais interpeller était bien trop près d'elle pour que je ne puisse me le permettre sans paraître étrange.

"Tu veux quelque chose ?" fit l'homme aux sourcils épais, en remarquant que je m'étais approchée.

La casquette ridicule que je portais parlait pour moi mais ce type avait décidé d'insister sur le fait que je livrais des pizzas pour gagner de l'argent. Oui, oui. "Hanji m'envoie." C'était étrange de citer une personne que je ne connaissais pas, mais je souhaitais m'en aller au plus vite et ce, sans m'humilier davantage.

Dans l'idéal, sans croiser les yeux du Caporal – mais c'était peine perdue. Celle-là, aux mots prononcés, se tourna légèrement dans ma direction, comme si elle venait de remarquer que quelqu'un l'avait rejointe. Mes joues virèrent rouge instantanément, reconnaissant la lourdeur familière de son regard sur moi. Le type aux sourcils s'était tourné vers la caisse pour attraper la somme nécessaire, nous laissant une fenêtre d'intimité dont je me serais bien passé.

J'étais obstinée à fixer les bouteilles sur l'étagère, derrière le bar, mais elle, était obstinée à attirer mon regard de son côté.

"Tu as aimé, gamine ?"

Ouch. Ça faisait mal. Non seulement elle me mettait mal à l'aise, mais ce qu'elle avait placé à la fin de la phrase était comme la cerise sur le gâteau, celle qui donnait tout le goût, toute la couleur, tout le volume. Sa voix était drôlement grave et doucereuse, une voix que je n'avais jamais entendue auparavant, ce genre qui vous reste dans la tête et vous murmure des choses à l'oreille. C'était une voix qui, de toute évidence, lui allait comme un gant.

Mes yeux désobéissèrent aux ordres clairs que j'avais posés, et se glissèrent près de la femme, à mes côtés, pour l'observer discrètement. Elle fumait. Ses jambes croisées et sa hauteur lui donnaient des airs supérieurs, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de constater qu'elle avait l'air plus petite que sur la scène. Ses ongles, ni courts ni longs, étaient peints en noir, et ses longs doigts fins tenaient une cigarette, qu'elle porta à ses lèvres – toujours aussi noires - dans un geste ennuyé.

Merde, elle était fascinante. J'en oubliai presque de lui répondre – de toute manière j'avais la gorge sèche.

"H-hm, oui," fut tout ce que je pus dire, et il me sembla un instant qu'elle m'avait piégée.

Répondre non aurait été irrespectueux mais répondre oui supposait que ce spectacle m'avait réellement plu. Certes, n'importe quel adolescent lambda – testostérone exceptée – pourrait regarder une telle chose sans trop en tenir compte, mais de toute évidence, je n'arrivais pas à m'ôter de l'esprit la manière dont elle bougeait, lente et précise, chaque centimètre dévoré avec patience. La courbe de son corps, comme un dessin, une esquisse rapide. Et ses putains de lèvres que je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer.

Elle sourit, d'ailleurs. Vaguement, et si rapidement que j'eus à peine le temps de le capter, mais le fait était là. Ma réponse semblait l'amuser, d'autant plus qu'elle savait que j'étais déstabilisée par sa présence. L'intensité de son regard ne dépendait donc pas de la situation, à en juger combien il me brûlait la peau. Il était frustrant de savoir que cette femme agissait de la même manière sur scène que le reste du temps.

"Tant mieux," lâcha-t-elle d'un air satisfant en posant le bout de son index sur sa lèvre inférieure, toujours recouverte de rouge à lèvres noir. Cette position était aussi provocatrice que pensive, et j'osais à peine la regarder. Elle, en revanche, ne se gênait pas pour m'examiner. Du coin de l'oeil, moi j'apercevais ses jambes, débarrassées de ses bras, pour ne laisser qu'une peau pâle et impeccable que je me surpris à vouloir toucher, juste par curiosité.

Enfin, il fallait que ma maladresse incessante reprenne le dessus sur ma timidité adolescente et j'allais marquer mon arrêt de mort.

"C'est quoi, ici, un club de strip-tease ?"

Le Caporal éclata de rire et l'homme au chapeau se retourna brièvement pour me jeter un regard intrigué. Tous deux semblaient non offusqués, mais profondément amusés par la question que je venais de poser, en toute ignorance, du haut de mes dix-sept ans. Quelqu'un troqua le silence contre une nouvelle chanson, _The Silencers_, de Vikki Carr, mais personne n'était sur la scène et les messieurs du premier rang s'étaient rassis, cigarette à la main, pour papoter autour de leurs verres alcoolisés. J'aurais aimé qu'ils ne mettent rien du tout, car déjà combiner la musique et le regard intimidant du Caporal était une mauvaise idée. En tout cas, pas si je voulais trouver mes mots.

"Princesse, ici, on ne fait que vendre du rêve."

Je déglutis – elle l'avait dit d'un ton presque méprisant, mais doux en même temps, comme si elle voulait me prouver que je ne lui arriverais jamais à la cheville. Elle avait raison. Mais l'univers m'était totalement inconnu – j'étais à peine au courant de ce en quoi consistait la sexualité. La pornographie m'était à peine familière et je n'avais jamais eu de petit-ami, et pour dire, je n'étais même pas sûre de mon orientation sexuelle. On me disait d'essayer, pour voir, mais ça semblait plus facile à dire qu'à faire, d'autant plus que je ne possédais pas vraiment de charme naturel ; en comparaison avec elle, c'était une claque dans la figure.

Pourtant, si le Caporal était séduisante et que tout en elle transpirait la grâce, il n'en allait pas de même avec son éloquence, et j'étais sur le point de le découvrir.

"Si tu veux de la marchandise, des chattes ou Dieu sait quoi d'autre, il faudra du fric." Puis, souriant de toutes ses dents comme un vampire sur le point de mordre, elle ajouta, "mais moi je ne suis pas sur le marché."

Je pris soin de ne pas chercher à savoir ce que "marchandise" voulait dire. Mes joues étaient indéniablement rouges et je priais le ciel que l'obscurité soit suffisante pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Cette femme jouait avec ma rectitude. Mais je n'eus pas plus de temps que ça de me concentrer sur ce dont j'avais l'air, car déjà le Caporal s'était tournée vers moi, s'appuyant de son coude gauche sur le comptoir avec une nonchalance désirable. Elle m'offrait un regard ennuyé, j'imagine que c'était sa sorte de marque de fabrique, tout autant que son langage cru et son manque de tact. Heureusement, l'homme derrière le bar vint briser notre échange et tandis qu'elle gardait ses yeux inlassablement sur moi, je me tournai brièvement en direction du grand bond qui me tendait de l'argent en souriant. Mince, lui aussi était séduisant, avec son allure impressionnante, sa carure masculine et ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés. Il portait de l'eyeliner, juste assez pour qu'on le remarque, et ses sourcils épais lui donnaient, avec toute la surprise du monde, un charme.

"Hanji a commandé toutes ces pizzas mais aucune des filles n'en voudra."

"Pourquoi ?" fis-je sans attendre, de nouveau dans mon mode buccal non-filtré. Évidemment, j'avais du sembler un peu défensive, car je m'étais redressée et de toute évidence, j'avais mal interprété ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il éclata de rire et leva ses paumes en signe de pacificité. "Aucune d'elles ne voudra prendre le moindre gramme. Il n'y a qu'Hanji pour ne pas se soucier d'une chose pareille."

Le Caporal bougea légèrement, et laissa un drôle de soupir passer ses lèvres, le genre de bruit qu'on fait par réflexe lorsqu'une personne nous semble totalement à côté de la plaque. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle prit la parole que je me tournai de nouveau vers elle, juste assez pour la voir hausser un sourcil moqueur.

"Que tu crois, Superman."

Ledit Superman secoua la tête, amusé et exaspéré à la fois. Puis à mon grand désespoir, il se retourna vers les bouteilles et je me retrouvai à nouveau seule, seule avec elle. Ce fut un moment de panique intense, parce que je sentais mon corps brûler sous mes vêtements et je n'avais absolument aucune idée de quoi faire. Devais-je simplement dire merci et m'en aller ? Comme ça, sans un mot ? Quelque chose – une pulsion suicidaire sûrement – me poussa néanmoins à rester plantée là, comme si j'attendais quelque chose. Personne ne m'avait demandé de partir et j'avais le sentiment qu'on ne le ferait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tourner les talons sans avoir reçu de signal. Heureusement, c'était sûrement du genre du Caporal de donner ce type de signaux. En plus explicites encore.

"Tu es encore là, princesse ?"

De toute évidence, le surnom qu'elle venait de me donner était moqueur. Je me sentis tout de suite humiliée, comme si je ressentais le besoin vital de lui prouver que j'étais grande, mature, et que je méritais tout son respect. Bien sûr c'était une fantaisie – et je n'allais sûrement jamais revoir ces gens de ma vie, alors tenir ma fierté dans mes mains était une chose stupide et futile. Enfin, inutile de le préciser, je n'étais pas ce type d'adolescentes raisonnables, logiques ou encore dotées d'un degré de maturité suffisant, alors au lieu de prendre la tangeante devant les paroles du Caporal, mon côté puéril prit possession de ma langue.

"Je ne suis pas une princesse."

Mais comme si elle était déterminée à me laisser plantée là sans savoir quoi dire ni faire, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, son expression dénuée d'émotions, et cette réponse me rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle ne prenait même pas la peine de se battre, et laissait passer ma tentative de défense comme une mouche devant ses yeux. Quoiqu'une mouche, elle l'aurait sûrement écrasée dans sa main, rapide et cruelle – et tout d'un coup, j'eus peur qu'elle ne me fasse la même chose. Diable, pourquoi n'étais-je pas encore dehors ?

"Si tu le dis, princesse."

Oui, elle l'avait dit sans ciller. Elle m'observait avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde, ses lèvres noires bougeant avec calme et lenteur, conscientes qu'elles avaient un effet suffisamment négatif sur moi. Elle arrivait à m'ôter les mots de la bouche, à me faire rougir et à m'énerver en même temps. Quelques mots suffisaient.

Une nouvelle chanson commença, plus douce et reposante, et je sentis que si je ne faisais rien dans les secondes à venir, mes jambes allaient se dérober sous moi, m'offrant gratuitement un aller simple sur le sol – du parquet noir et incroyablement propre – sous les yeux moqueurs des deux personnes qui m'entouraient. Un coup d'oeil aux messieurs près de la scène, qui éclatèrent de rire à ce qui semblait être une blague réussie de la part de l'un d'entre eux, puis mes yeux se posèrent maladroitement sur le Caporal, pour voir qu'elle m'observait déjà, elle aussi.

"Hey, quel âge as-tu ?" Elle avait dit ça d'un ton étonnamment intéressé, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose. Mais quelque part j'avais la sensation que ma réponse lui importait peu, comme si d'une certaine façon, il en fallait largement plus pour capter son intérêt.

La bouche sèche et le coeur rapide, je parvins à peine à lui répondre. "Dix-sept ans." J'aurais aimé rajouter quelque chose derrière, comme "m'dame" ou "Caporal", mais l'usage d'un de ces deux noms me sembla déplacée et singulière.

Elle m'offrit un regard étrange, comme si elle était coincée quelque part entre l'amusement et le dégoût profond. Je n'arrivais pas à lire en elle, ni en ses yeux, et son visage ne laissait rien transparaître d'autre que de l'ennui, de la lassitude et parfois même, l'agacement le plus pur qui avait le don de m'irriter en retour. Au bout d'un moment, elle hocha légèrement la tête, et porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle expira, un léger nuage gris s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, et je fus prise, malgré moi, dans la contemplation de ce spectacle étrange.

Le ciel, en revanche, m'offrit une occasion en or de retrouver un peu d'esprit, quand une voix féminine l'appela du fond de la salle, entre la fin du bar et la scène, endroit sombre qui me laissait tout à l'imagination. Mais j'y voyais une fente, que je crus d'abord était une porte – mais c'était un escalier montant, un escalier tourbillon qui s'élevait dans les airs comme un ressort. Je levai les yeux vers la fille qui, tout en haut de l'escalier, avait interpellé le Caporal, et mon souffle se coupa à nouveau.

Une femme, jeune et aux traits doux, se trouvait penchée par-dessus la rambarde, un sourire chétif aux lèvres. Elle avait des cheveux caramel, coupés courts aux épaules, plus longs encore que ceux de la femme à mes côtés. Elle portait une robe rouge outrageusement courte et elle était, de ce que je voyais, pieds nus. Mais sa "robe" s'arrêtait en-dessous de sa poitrine pour laisser place à un corset court et fin, soulignant les courbes de sa poitrine et donnant une vue imprenable sur son cou. Je déglutis et tournai la tête vers le barman, qui continuait de nettoyer les verres dans faire attention au reste.

J'aurais pu partir tout de suite, mais quelque part, sans pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi, j'avais la sensation insensée que tant que le Caporal ne m'ordonnait pas _clairement _de m'en aller, je resterais là. Heureusement pour moi cela ne tarda pas à arriver, et moi qui manquais d'air, fut incroyablement réjouie de cette perspective.

"Tu peux m'aider avec mon maquillage ?" cria la voix.

Le Caporal se tourna lentement du côté de la scène, faisant pivoter son tabouret avec tout le naturel du monde, et dos au comptoir, s'accouda à ce dernier. Ses jambes toujours croisées lui donnaient un air de puissance, et moi, à ses côtés, je ressemblais à une mauvaise herbe difforme et désagréable.

"Une minute," fit-elle, et je ne pus m'empêcher de noter qu'elle n'avait rien rajouté.

Alors, étais-je la seule à me faire appeler princesse ? Oui, elle se moquait de moi.

Le Caporal se tourna vers moi et, se redressant plus que nécessaire, laissa ses lèvres noires me montrer ses dents d'une blancheur illégale, et pointues, oui, aussi pointues que celles d'un vampire. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur à la fois passablement ennuyée et on ne pouvait plus amusée. Toujours cette lutte d'émotions sur son visage, si bien qu'au final, on ne parvenait à comprendre laquelle était la bonne.

"Princesse, il est temps pour moi de tirer le rideau."

Elle se laissa glisser du siège avec une grâce infinie, atterrissant sur ses pieds uniquement recouverts d'une faible portion de tissu, des bas courts et couleur peau, qui ne servaient qu'à la protéger de l'éventuel froid du sol ou des saletés par terre – inexistantes, cela dit. Ses jambes me parurent incroyablement longues, et pourtant, quand je levai la tête, quelque chose me frappa : elle était indéniablement petite. Plus petite que moi, en tout cas. Je la dépassais d'une tête, à peine, et cet avantage résonna en moi comme une victoire. Pourtant, taille ou pas taille, elle avait toujours le contrôle sur mon être. J'étais prête à la laisser s'en aller, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, quand elle prit ma main et mon coeur éclata. Que faisait-elle ?

À ma grande surprise, de son autre main, elle sépara mes doigts que j'avais serrés en un poing – une habitude -, et posa son autre paume contre la mienne pour me l'aplatir. Une fois fait, elle y déposa quelque chose, et je ne compris pas tout de suite ce que c'était. Elle lâcha un "tiens," nonchalant et ses doigts vernis quittèrent ma peau. Puis, sans attendre un semblant de réaction, elle s'éloigna en direction de l'escalier du fond de la salle, et j'eus à peine le courage d'ignorer la violence des battements de mon coeur.

Je devais la retenir – non, pas la retenir, mais au moins lui arracher un dernier mot, autre que "tiens". J'aurais très bien pu demander ça à quelqu'un d'autre, au barman comme à Hanji, qui avait disparu avec les pizzas Dieu savait où, mais il avait fallu que je m'adresse à elle.

"Comment vous vous appelez ?"

Elle se retourna, s'arrêta et un rire sombre naquit dans sa gorge. C'était presque un rire dangereux, celui d'un démon – et pourtant elle avait l'air d'un ange. Ses yeux brillèrent dans la pénombre, et cette fois, inutile de chercher : ils étaient bels et bien amusés.

"Si tu veux le savoir il faudra venir à ma prochaine danse, chérie," fit-elle en prenant soin d'accentuer le dernier mot.

Puis elle fit volte face et reprit sa route, ne me laissant pas une seconde de plus pour l'arrêter. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de comprendre ni de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Et tout d'un coup, sa réponse me sembla humiliante. Elle était très bien au courant que je n'avais que dix-sept ans, et aucun doute là-dessus, la politique du club devait imposer la majorité pour entrer. Moi, j'étais la livreuse de pizza, c'était une exception d'ordre matérielle, mais si j'avais essayé d'y entrer sans cette casquette, on m'aurait sans aucun doute montré la sortie d'une manière explicite. Oui, le Caporal se foutait de moi. Elle savait _pertinemment _que je n'avais pas le droit de venir voir sa prochaine danse, qu'importe quand – et pire encore, elle savait que ma présence ici était quelque chose d'inhabituel pour moi, et que sa danse m'avait profondément perturbée.

Sale manipulatrice.

Je serrai dans mes mains les billets que le blond à l'eyeliner m'avait donnés, et fondit vers la sortie avec une aisance surprenante. Tout ce temps j'étais restée plantée là sans bouger, mais mes jambes fonctionnaient bien – et c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute parce que cette femme aux lèvres noires avait disparu.

Une fois la double porte passée, mes yeux glissèrent jusqu'à ma main droite, et mes doigts s'ouvrirent pour laisser le cadeau silencieux du Caporal en vue. C'était une cigarette. Une de ses longues, blanches cigarettes, et l'odeur me parut immédiatement familière. Je la glissai dans ma poche, ne pouvant me résoudre à la jeter même si je ne fumais pas, et partis en direction de mon vélo, les battements de mon coeur difficilement contrôlables.

* * *

"Plus jamais," fis-je d'un ton de reproche.

Mike éclata de rire.

"J'ai fait le tour à Gustav, l'autre fois, et crois-moi il a réagi de la même manière." Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. "…Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses esprits et me demande de l'y renvoyer. De toute évidence, la magie des femmes a opéré chez lui."

Mes joues devinrent écarlates. J'étais assise derrière le comptoir, casquette sur la tête, revenue de mon périple dangereux dans la dimension décalée des danseuses de jazz. Ma rencontre avait le Caporal était sans aucun doute ce que j'allais retenir, et chaque fois que j'y repensais, ma gorge se nouait nerveusement. Malgré tous mes efforts pour me convaincre du contraire, j'étais venue à la conclusion que cette femme était méprisable. Elle jouait avec les gens, s'amusait de leur malaise, le cherchait encore et encore. Elle creusait dans l'âme pour en sortir les sourires nerveux, et y répondait avec malice de ses lèvres noires.

J'avais mis un temps fou à retrouver une température correcte, et à faire partir le rouge de mes joues, qui semblait s'y être ancré avec une détermination délicate. Mais Mike avait balayé mes efforts d'un rire, et je reconnaissais avec irritation la désagréable sensation de sentir ma peau brûler. Audacieuse, je savais l'être quand j'avais mes raisons, mais la plupart du temps, les sujets sensibles me valaient toujours ce genre de réactions. Inutile de dire que je foudroyais Mike du regard, lèvres serrées et sourcils froncés, ce qui eut le don de faire redoubler ses rires.

Il n'y avait plus que deux clients, un couple, dans la pizzeria, et Hitch était partie après avoir fini son service. Il était bientôt vingt-et-une heures, il faisait nuit, et je venais de rentrer de mon voyage surprenant. Mike savait très bien où il m'avait envoyé et avait guetté mon retour avec une impatience non dissimulée. Comme il l'avait prédit, cela dit, il y eut des pourboires. J'eus même l'étrange surprise de réaliser qu'ils avaient, selon Mike, donné un peu plus qu'ils n'en avaient donné à Gustav lors de sa livraison. Mon ventre se noua en songeant à ces yeux gris posés sur moi avec toute la lassitude du monde, et je détournai les yeux, comme si ça suffirait à l'ôter de mon esprit.

Évidemment, Gustav avait fini par vouloir y retourner, avide de courbes féminines et des lèvres pulpeuses des danseuses, dont je n'avais eu qu'un vague aperçu. Je m'y étais rendue à des heures solitaires, et si les hommes du premier rang n'avaient pas été là, j'aurais pu croire qu'ils étaient fermés. Rien qu'à m'imaginer le même endroit un soir blindé, avec des danseuses à demi-nues de tous les côtés et la musique sensuelle qui agressait mes tympans, j'en devenais rouge. Et moi qui, du haut de mes dix-sept, n'avait rien vu…

_Princesse._

"Tu as rencontré Hanji ?" demanda-t-il, soudain calme et souriant.

"Oui, oui," fis-je, mais mon esprit n'allait pas vers Hanji. Il allait vers ces mains, aux longs doigts vernis noirs, et la tièdeur de cette paume posée contre la mienne.

"C'est une amie à moi, elle est gentille comme tout," ajouta Mike en se baissant pour pousser un carton sous le comptoir. "C'est du burlesque. Je suppose que quand on n'a pas l'habitude, on en ressort blême."

Une fois relevé, il tapa dans ses mains pour faire partir l'éventuelle poussière, puis les écrasa contre son tablier rouge pour s'assurer qu'il n'y en avait pas. Quand il leva ses yeux vers moi, il avait perdu toute son hilarité.

"Allez, il est tard, tu peux rentrer chez toi."

"Tu es sûr ?"

Il hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Un sourire.

"D'accord," cédai-je, le coeur serré.

Je n'aimais pas souvent me retrouver seule chez moi, seule ou pas, d'ailleurs. Mais cette fois, j'avais presque peur d'aller autre part qu'ici. La musique presque sombre du Titanesque, les yeux du Caporal, le sourire tranchant du barman… chaque détail était profondément tatoué dans ma mémoire et je savais qu'une fois la porte de ma chambre passée j'étais vouée à y songer toute la nuit. Mais demain, j'avais cours, et il était hors de question que je sacrifie ces heures de sommeil parce qu'une certaine femme l'avait désiré. Penser de cette manière me donna du courage et je soupirai en sautant du tabouret. Mes doigts dénouèrent mon tablier et je le pliai d'un geste habitué avant de le poser sur le comptoir. Mike ébouriffa mes cheveux en passant à mes côtés.

"Tiens bon, il ne reste qu'un mois."

Il disait vrai. Il ne restait qu'un mois de cours, à peine. Oui, moins. C'était désagréable mais l'idée de savoir les vacances si proches rendait les choses plus faciles. Mike me voyait souvent épuisée, par les cours et mes sorties combinées, par mes bagarres incessantes, ma famille, le mal que je me donnais à tout gérer et à avoir l'air d'y parvenir. Souvent j'amenais mon sac ici après les cours, sans faire aucune halte chez moi, et commençais à faire mes devoirs à cet endroit exact, sur ce tabouret, alternant commandes et exercices de mathématiques. Je n'étais pas du genre travailleuse, pour moi, ça n'avait pas l'intérêt que ça devait avoir. Mais je faisais le minimum, souvent, et même si c'était peu, c'était quand même quelque chose. Amelia, en revanche, excellait dans chacune de ses matières, sauf le sport, peut-être, matière dans laquelle, au contraire, j'avais la fierté de battre tout le monde. Non que j'eus d'énormes muscles, j'étais même très maigre, mais j'avais une rapidité, une agilité et une vivacité dont la plupart étaient dépourvus. Mais j'étais certes maladroite et il suffisait parfois de ce détail pour que ça ne fasse plus aucune différence. Pauvre monde.

Je me baissai pour attraper mon sac à dos, et le contact de ce dernier contre mon dos me rappela que j'étais de retour dans la réalité. "À plus," fis-je à l'intention de mon patron, qui me répondit d'un salut militaire amusé. Puis la clochette de la porte tinta et je m'engouffrai dans l'obscurité du dehors. L'air trouva son chemin jusqu'à mes poumons, agréablement frais.

* * *

J'avais demandé à Amelia de venir chez moi, à mon retour. J'aurais aimé appeler Sasha ou bien Connie, mais je savais qu'ils avaient des choses à faire. Sasha attendait toujours le dernier moment pour travailler – comme moi en général -, et Connie avait, dans sa famille, l'inconvénient de devoir manger à table, tous ensemble, et la plupart du temps, ça ne durait pas moins d'une heure et demi.

Assise contre mon lit, à même le sol, je tournai dans mes doigts ce qui s'avérait être la cigarette du Caporal. Elle avait conservé son odeur singulière, et rien que m'imaginer les longs doigts vernis de cette femme jouer avec, j'en avais chaud. J'avais tout raconté à Amelia, incapable de garder cette aventure pour moi, mais maintenant que j'y pensais, le raconter plus d'une fois me semblait désagréable, alors j'avais noté dans un coin de ma tête de ne pas prendre la peine de le conter à Sasha ni Connie. De toute manière, ça n'avait pas l'importance que ça aurait pu avoir. Je n'avais fait que, malgré les apparences, livrer des pizzas.

C'était moi, c'était mon job. Les pizzas.

"Mais pourquoi ?" s'écria Amelia, assise par terre contre ma commode – dont un des tiroirs tirés lui promettait une jolie bosse si elle avait la bonne idée de se lever.

J'haussai les épaules. "Qui sait. Elle a sûrement voulu s'en débarrasser."

Amelia me regardait avec de grands yeux concentrés, et je savais qu'elle essayait de lire en moi. Elle avait cette tendance à la fois dérangeante et sécurisante d'analyser les choses, choisissant toujours la manière la plus raisonnable et sans risques de se sortir d'une situation, et même si je priais le ciel pour ses conseils, cette fois, elle n'avait aucun à me donner. Ses cheveux blongs mi-longs titillaient son cou et ses yeux grands yeux allaient de la cigarette à mon visage gêné.

"Tu comptes la jeter ?"

La question me fit bizarrement peur, comme si le fait de m'en séparer était quelque chose de difficile. Ça l'était sûrement.

"Je ne sais pas," fis-je. Je ne mentais pas, je n'avais aucune idée de quoi faire. Mais j'étais définitivement plus partante pour la garder que de finir sa vie dans une poubelle, parce que c'était un objet singulier qui transpirait le charme – et chaque fois que ma peau frôlait la cigarette, je m'imaginais cette dernière en contact avec les lèvres sombres du Caporal. Pour une raison inconnue, c'était suffisant pour que je la garde. Peut-être le souvenir s'estomperait-il un jour et à cet instant, je la jeterais. Je n'en savais rien. Je ne fumais pas, ça, c'était une évidence – mais me séparer de cet objet revenait à laisser quelque chose derrière moi.

Stupide. Le Caporal avait sûrement espéré que son cadeau me déstabilise. À cette pensée mes sourcils se froncèrent et j'eus l'air en colère. Je l'étais certainement.

"Eren ?" fit Amelia.

"Hm ?"

"Tu vas la garder, pas vrai ?" Sa question semblait flotter dans l'air, légère et impatiente.

Elle savait déjà ce que j'allais répondre.

"Ouais."


	4. Secrets Among Others

La violence de la sonnerie suffit à me tirer hors de mes songes dans un brusque sursaut. À mes côtés, Sasha éclata de rire, et Connie, alertée par ce bruit familier, se retourna dans notre direction. Elle était assise deux rangs devant nous, à côté d'un garçon qui ne disait jamais rien, et j'ignorais son nom.

"C'est ta punition pour t'être endormie durant le cours," se moqua Sasha en se levant de son siège.

Je finis par grimacer, l'imiter et sans rien dire, rassembler mes affaires. Le professeur de littérature était déjà parti, trop heureux de voir la classe prendre fin, et il ne restait plus que les retardataires dans la salle. En somme, Connie, Sasha et moi, et quelques autres têtes que je ne pris pas la peine d'identifier. C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner et mon ventre criait à ma place. Sasha ne disait rien, mais je voyais dans ses yeux toute la joie du monde. Inutile de dire que ça me donnait davantage faim.

"Allez," pressa Connie en arrivant près de nous, sac sur l'épaule.

Sasha fourra son dernier cahier dans sa besace et attrapa la lanière. Moi, je fermai mon sac à dos et le flanqua sur mon épaule, lâchant un lourd soupir d'ennui. J'avais mal dormi cette nuit, changeant de côté, de position à chaque minute, alternant des dizaines de minutes sous et en dehors de la couette, sans jamais parvenir à me décider de si j'avais trop froid ou trop chaud. Au final, j'avais transpiré une bonne partie de la nuit, et mes rêves étaient trop troubles pour être agréables, ponctués régulièrement par mes mouvements incessants. Le réveil avait été difficile, et passer les portes de la salle de classe l'avait été plus encore. J'avais gribouillé sur mon bloc notes durant toute la première heure, et au bout de la deuxième, j'avais abandonné tout effort, laissant mon imagination me porter là où elle voulait me porter. Pendant un bref instant, je m'étais perdue à penser à l'incident de la veille, mais bien vite, la faim m'avait fait tourner la tête.

L'ennui était tel que j'avais même perdu le fil de la réalité durant quelques minutes – assez pour sursauter quand la sonnerie sonna. L'après-midi, nous n'avions que deux heures de cours, mais comme presque toujours, j'allais aller à Shinganshina pour travailler après les cours. Comme je commençais plus tôt le lundi, je finissais plus tôt aussi, et l'idée de rentrer chez moi avant la tombée de la nuit était presque désagréable. Mais au fond, je savais que je n'avais envie que d'une chose – m'affaler sur mon lit et oublier que j'existais.

"Jeanne nous attend devant la cafétéria," informa Connie.

Je grimaçai de plus belle, et Sasha m'observa du coin de l'oeil, souriant. On finit par sortir de la salle de classe, et à mon plus grand bonheur, le couloir était presque vide. Aux sonneries, ils ressemblaient à des enclos pleins de bétail dans lesquels il fallait se débattre pour avancer, jouer des bras, des coudes et des pieds pour se frayer un chemin, même moindre, et repousser ceux qui arrivaient en sens contraire. Je n'aimais pas tout ce contact humain et j'étais plutôt de celles à attendre que le traffic se calme pour oser sortir la tête de ma carapace, mais je pense qu'en cet instant, je n'aurais pas hésité à foncer dans le tas ; la faim était trop présente. Quant à Sasha, à partir du moment où la nourriture était en jeu, il se transformait en gladiateur. Connie, elle, suivait toujours distraitement, prête à faire des remarques immatures à chaque instant, qui garantissaient toujours des rires de notre part. Nous trois étions le trio type du lycée, immature et jeune, insouciant.

"Franchement, je trouve que Sanes a abusé cette fois," finit par dire Sasha alors que nous avancions en direction de l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

Sanes, c'était notre professeur de mathématiques. Un tyran comme on en voyait plus. Enfin, ce n'était pas pire que Mr. Shadis, notre proviseur : _lui _était la définition même du mot. Pour être plus véridiques, les dictionnaires auraient dû inscrire son nom à la place de la définition actuelle du mot 'tyran'. Et avec la chance que j'avais – combinée avec mon attitude bagarreuse et la formule du "mauvais endroit, mauvais moment" –, j'avais souvent poussé la porte de son bureau, gentiment accueillie par deux billes sombres et un visage démoniaque. Normalement, ça aurait suffi à dissuader n'importe quel délinquant de recommencer, mais comme j'étais tout à fait illogique, comme fille, comme adolescente, comme être humain tout court, je me contentai de faire mes conneries et d'ensuite redouter le moment où je pousserais la porte de son bureau à nouveau.

"Oui, je suis d'accord."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Connie, sourcil froncé. Encore perdue, celle-là.

"Ben," commença Sasha, "tu sais, le test qu'il nous a donné ? Il savait pertinemment que personne n'allait le réussir. Ma main à couper qu'une fois les tests corrigés il nous dira combien il a été déçu de notre stupidité."

Connie éclata de rire alors que Sasha partait dans une grimace profonde à l'idée du discours à venir de Sanes. Il n'avait pas tort. Ce professeur ne manquait pas une occasion de nous mettre en tête qu'on ne valait rien, mais fort heureusement, je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour le savoir. Plusieurs indices m'avaient mise sur la voie : le fait que, dans la douche, je n'aie de cesse de me casser la figure, ou que je n'aie toujours pas appris, après toutes ces années, à poser les bouteilles de shampoing dans le sens inverse quand le liquide venait à manquer (ainsi il serait plus facile d'en prendre) ; ou m'être étouffée avec un bout de salade le jour où Thomas Wagner, mon coup de coeur de ma première année de collège, me jeta un regard ; toujours arriver en retard les premiers jours de cours de l'année ; sortit tout ce qu'il faut pour me faire un sandwich et remarquer au dernier moment que je n'ai pas de pain dans mes placards ; me fracasser la figure dans la douche avant même que l'eau n'y coule ; me tromper de toilettes à chaque fois, allant dans ceux des garçons au lieu de ceux des filles ; ou encore m'appuyer si fort sur mon plateau au moment de choisir les plats que celui-là part en avant et l'assiette fraîchement posée finit -enfin, plutôt son contenu- sa vie sur ma poitrine. Il y avait tellement d'exemples pour me prouver raison. Et là, ce n'étaient que les plus basiques. J'étais capable de tellement pire.

Mais ce qui était rassurant – enfin, pas tant que ça en fait – c'était que Sasha et Connie étaient pareils. Tous les trois réunis, les risques de faire une maladresse étaient donc triplés.

Finalement, en bas des escaliers, la cafétéria se dessina et je sentis sans le moindre mal Sasha saliver à ma gauche. Lui qui patientait toujours toute la matinée pour ce qu'il appelait "le meilleur moment de la journée" n'avait pas l'intention de ralentir l'allure, et Connie et moi nous retrouvâmes côte à côte, laissées derrière par un garçon affamé qui déjà nous montrait son dos. Ses épaules se dessinaient derrière son t-shirt à chacun de ses mouvements, et j'imaginais aisément son visage s'éclairer à la vue des stands de nourriture au centre de la salle. Quelques têtes ennuyées se tournèrent vers nous ; d'autres continuèrent de manger en parlant à voix basse, sans nous montrer le moindre intérêt. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour distinguer, parmi ceux-là, la silhouette élancée de Jeanne.

Et il ne fallut qu'une deuxième seconde pour que mon visage neutre se transforme en un ciel orageux, sourcils baissés d'agacement et le regard vague. Comme d'habitude. "Enfin," lâcha la tête de cheval, et je dus prendre sur moi pour réprimer un sourire provocant. S'il y avait bien une personne sur Terre capable de me pousser aux limites de ma patience, de ma tolérance et de tout ce qui faisait de moi l'être humain lambda, c'était bien Jeanne et son air constamment fier. Elle n'était pas méchante, dans le fond, et puis, si c'était vraiment terrible, il aurait été clair qu'on ne l'aurait pas acceptée dans la bande, autant pour traîner que notre musique, sans mon consentement. J'avais des amis loyaux et même si ça me tuait de l'avouer, Jeanne en faisait partie. Notre amitié était simplement un peu moins conventionnelle.

Un coup de coude m'arriva dans les côtes quand j'approchai du stand à fruits au milieu de la pièce, plateau dans les mains. Inutile de me retourner pour savoir que c'était Jeanne. Et presque aussitôt, sa voix musicale s'éleva près de mes oreilles. "Hey, Jaëger, désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue. Tu es tellement petite…" taquina-t-elle, et instantanément, l'image du Caporal me revint en mémoire. _Elle _était petite. Mes joues prirent une teinte un peu trop rosée et elle s'en amusa. "Allez, je te laisse passer devant, j'ai pitié." Ah, Jeanne. Jeanne et ses piques, Jeanne et sa bonne humeur moqueuse, Jeanne et son incroyable manière de créer des liens sociaux. On comprenait pourquoi elle avait fini avec nous. Aussi populaire que Jeanne pouvait être, il était rare de la voir avec de 'vrais' amis. Non qu'elle en ait eu des faux, simplement, il n'y avait pas ce degré d'intimité qu'elle avait avec nous. Et même si c'était hyper inattendu, avec moi aussi.

"Hey, Kirschtein, désolée, je ne t'avais pas vue venir, tu es tellement imperceptible." Ce fut dit de ma voix habituelle, lente, lasse, dénuée de motivation ; mais elle eut l'effet escompté. Jeanne n'était pas une fille avec énormément de confiance en elle, malgré ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Et même si nous aimions nous taquiner, nous savions exactement quels étaient les défauts et les points faibles de l'autre – c'était d'ailleurs l'essence de nos piques. Et si Jeanne aimait être au centre de l'attention, d'une manière pourtant modérée, elle détestait l'idée d'être passée à la trappe, oubliée, invisible. Inaperçue.

Son visage se décomposa devant moi mais je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir que les conséquences de mes paroles étaient moindres. Elle n'avait pas pleurer ni mordre, simplement se retirer de la bataille durant les quelques restantes, grognant dans son coin en attendant de trouver quelque chose d'autre à m'envoyer à la figure. C'était toujours comme ça, de toute façon. J'attrapai une pomme, appuyai légèrement mon pouce et mon index aux extrémités pour vérifier si elle était encore bonne, et la posai sur mon plateau avec un sourire satisfait. Je prenais une pomme, tous les midis, sans exception. J'avais mes petites habitudes. J'étais purement et simplement prévisible.

Je passai devant Jeanne, qui s'était arrêtée alors qu'elle tentait d'atteindre le point d'eau, juste à côté du stand à fruits. Elle me jeta un regard acide mais j'en étais habituée, et je savais que malgré toutes ces choses pénibles qu'on se balançait, on ne se détestait pas. Si je la détestais, ça n'aurait sans doute pas cet aspect-là, et même si Jeanne et moi nous battions souvent – son côté trop fille n'empêchait pas sa fierté d'agir pour elle ; alors que moi j'étais bagarreuse de nature – il restait une familiarité présente entre nous qui, je le savais, nous pousserait à nous unir si l'on se trouvait un ennemi commun. Le proverbe n'était pas faux.

Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour sentir qu'elle me suivait de près, les yeux baissés et la bouche crispée, comme si elle retenait les dizaines d'insultes qui traversaient, à l'instant même, toutes les ruelles sombres de son esprit. La porte du réfectoire qui donnait sur le parc était ouverte, et dès que mes pieds se posèrent hors du bâtiment, dans l'herbe ensoleillée, un sentiment de quiétude m'envahit. Le lycée était vraiment un endroit détestable, mais parfois, vraiment parfois, il avait ses bons côtés. Il y avait énormément d'élèves et même si certains préféraient l'ombre paisible de l'intérieur, un bon tiers s'était installé sur la pelouse. Mais Sasha et Connie avaient vite posé leurs fesses sous l'arbre, au fond du parc, place qui nous assurait tranquilité, visibilité, et ombre/soleil à souhait. Sur le chemin, une fille s'arrêta de parler à son amie et me suivit du regard, incrédule. Instantanément, je sentis mes nerfs bouillir et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui renvoyer un regard noir, signe que me fixer n'était pas ce que je préférais le plus. D'ailleurs, quel besoin avait-elle de le faire, et si peu discrètement ? À moins que Jeanne n'ait collé quelque chose sur mon visage sans que je m'en sois rendu compte, rien ne clochait chez moi. J'étais de taille, de poids, de couleur de cheveux et d'yeux basiques, j'étais la fille parfaitement balancée entre la normalité des filles et celle des garçons. Et si c'était mon allure belliqueuse et mes t-shirt rebelles qui me valait ce regard, alors cette fille n'avait vraiment rien compris.

Jeanne ne réagit pas, mais je savais qu'elle avait suivi l'échange de près. Elle n'avait pas l'évoquer, bien sûr, mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire un sujet de moquerie. Elle aussi, avait du mal, du côté social. Se faire des amis, être sociable, accepter tout le monde sans exception – c'était presque aussi dur que d'obtenir un A en biologie (et avec notre binôme). Presque.

"Eh, vous êtes enfin là," fit Connie en souriant quand elle nous vit nous asseoir en face d'eux.

Sasha commençait déjà à manger, plus à l'aise assis dans l'herbe avec de la nourriture qu'un poisson en liberté dans l'océan. Il ne nous accorda même pas un regard, semblant décider lequel de ses plats il allait manger en premier, tout en arrachant une petite bouchée de pain d'un geste distrait. Sasha, vraiment, était un garçon mignon et tendre, plein de surprises. Mais il n'était pas vraiment au point question savoir vivre à table. Même si, techniquement, c'était loin d'être une table.

"Oui, on a pris plus de temps que prévu," lâchai-je en laissant un regard traîner vers Jeanne, qui l'ignora superbement.

Il ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Sasha qui, finalement, avait levé la tête – mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules pour lui-même, renonçant à demander l'énième cause de notre énième dispute. Connie commença à parler de la qualité des repas dans les lycées, et combien c'était infect dans la plupart des cas. Sasha ne semblait pas partager son avis, avalant avidemment les tristes survivants de son plateau, et ne laissant aucun mot traverser ses lèvres. Jeanne hochait la tête de temps en temps, ou faisait exprès, à mes côtés, d'écarter ses coudes pour me gêner au moment fatidique où je portais mon gobelet à mes lèvres, mais dans l'ensemble, Connie faisait la conversation toute seule. Puis, au loin, les haut-parleurs du lycée attirèrent notre attention.

"…mais c'est-"

"Votre attention, élèves du lycée de Trost!" fit la voix du proviseur, que je ne connaissais que trop bien. "Les auditions pour le concert du bal de fin d'année auront lieu lundi prochain à 18h. Tout participant doit s'inscrire au préalable auprès de l'administration. Merci!" et sa voix, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, se fondit dans le silence.

Un 'tchink' sonore marqua la fin de son discours et la mise hors ligne des haut-parleurs. Les quelques élèves du parc avaient levé la tête – ou du moins, s'étaient tus – à l'entente de la nouvelle, et commencèrent à peine à reprendre leurs conversations là où ils les avaient laissées. Connie haussa ses sourcils, mais il était évident qu'elle retenait son hystérie. Nous attendions ce moment depuis tellement longtemps…

Finalement, je laissai la joie m'emporter et nos visages sérieux muèrent brusquement en des expressions qui transpiraient l'excitation. Jeanne gigotait à mes côtés, mais elle ne dit rien – Sasha, en revanche, secouait ses mains en l'air – et l'une d'elle tenait encore son sandwich, qui ne manqua pas de répondre une feuille de salade qu'il contenait, une seconde auparavant, sur la pelouse du parc. Quant à Connie et moi, nous nous regardions avec enthousiasme, partageant l'exacte même pensée. L'inscription, Jeanne s'en chargerait, nous l'avions convenu. Nous savions quelle chanson nous allions jouer à l'audition, aussi. Et Connie avait même acheté une robe spéciale pour l'incroyable possibilité d'être pris pour le concert. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un "bal", c'était plutôt une fête qu'on organisait généralement dans le gymnase (et c'était grand il fallait le dire) niveau par niveau. Cette année-là, nous allions mêler les trois niveaux, et nous, Juniors, avions peu de chances de nous démarquer. De plus, si nous venions à être acceptés, le public aurait triplé d'ampleur et c'était quelque chose qu'on pouvait difficilement ignorer. Jouer dans le garage d'un des membres était une chose… mais se tenir debout sur une scène en était une autre, surtout quand on ne l'avait absolument jamais testé.

Vaguement, j'imaginai la sensation euphorique que cela devait procurer ; et l'adrénaline délicieuse qui devait parcourir le corps d'une rock star. En tant que batteuse, j'avais la chance de pouvoir rester assise et de me défouler sur tout ce qui m'entourait, Jeanne avait la possibilité de sauter partout et même, si elle était suicidaire, de se jeter dans le public, et quand à Connie et Sasha, ils pouvaient sautiller et jouer de leurs pieds pour bouger au rythme de la musique. Inutile de dire combien la vision de ce songe m'était agréable.

Jeanne me pinça l'épaule.

"Jaëger, ici la Terre. Redescends."

Je lui offris un regard noir avant de porter ma main à mon épaule, frottant péniblement la chair qu'elle avait attrapée à travers mon t-shirt marron. J'avais des manches courtes, mais juste assez longues pour qu'elle n'ait pas directement agressé ma peau ; mais la force de ses doigts me promettait un joli bleu.

"J'espère que personne n'a rien prévu pour lundi," souffla Jeanne, autoritaire.

Connie hocha la tête et Sasha posa ses yeux sur elle pour lui monter qu'il écoutait. Quant à moi, j'arrachai l'herbe devant moi, la sensation de faim soudainement évaporée. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils s'attardent sur le sujet, et moi, à retomber dans mes rêveries, mais Sasha se pencha dans ma direction et ce fut suffisant pour attirer mon attention.

"Hey, Eren."

Nos yeux se croisèrent et il sourit. Un coup d'oeil à son plateau – il avait déjà tout fini, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il s'autorisait à dire quelque chose.

"Hm?"

"Tu vas à Shinganshina ce soir?"

J'hochai la tête. Comme tous les soirs, non? Il hocha la tête à son tour pour acequiescer et je devinai d'avance ce qu'il allait dire, un sourire amical aux lèvres. De plus, j'étais presque certaine qu'il mourait d'envie de me dire quelque chose et qu'il venait à peine de s'en souvenir.

"Je t'accompagnerai."

Un sourire de ma part lui donna mon accord, même si de toute manière, je n'avais pas le choix. Et d'ailleurs, il avait très bien le droit de s'y rendre sans pour autant prendre avantage de ma présence, même si nous avions l'habitude de parler d'un bout à l'autre du comptoir, lui assis sur les tabourets des clients, accoudé sur le comptoir, et moi de l'autre côté, tablier et casquette de mise, en train de préparer des commandes ou de nettoyer le matériel. Il y venait souvent pour travailler après les cours, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois chez lui, il lui était difficile de se concentrer. Sasha n'était pas quelqu'un de très concentré de nature, et tous les facteurs de distraction qu'il y avait chez lui étaient ce qu'il manquait pour qu'il se dérobe. Et non seulement il pouvait travailler à Shinganshina, autour d'un milkshake ou d'une pizza, mais nous avions aussi l'intimité suffisante pour parler de choses que l'autre avait manqué dernièrement.

J'avais prévu de ne pas lui parler de mon drôle de job de la veille, mais tout à coup, j'en eus presque envie, comme si je devais lui rendre la pareille pour une quelconque nouvelle qu'il voudrait bien me raconter. Le laisser sans rien dire était injuste, surtout quand j'avais réellement fait quelque chose d'inhabituel qui méritait, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, d'être raconté. Ça n'avait pas grand intérêt mais c'était toujours mieux que de lui dire quel goût avait mon dîner de la veille – même si connaissant Sasha et son amour de la nourriture, il serait capable de s'en contenter.

Connie venait de faire une blague par rapport à lui, et visiblement, j'étais déconnectée, car Jeanne éclata de rire, moqueuse, à mes côtés, et Sasha se mit en position grognonne. J'attrapai ma pomme et croquai dedans, non sans ressentir un certain agacement en constatant que je n'avais véritablement plus faim. Elle s'était évaporée si vite que je n'avais même pas pu m'en rendre compte. Autour de moi, ils continuèrent de rire et quand Sasha, vengeur, fit remarquer la présence de Marco, de l'autre côté de la pelouse, Jeanne s'arrêta instantanément de se tordre en deux pour se muer dans un silence mi-gêné mi-agressif. Marco lui plaisait à un point qu'on pouvait difficilement imaginer, et amener le sujet sur le tapis était toujours quelque chose de risqué avec elle, mais les têtes qu'elle faisait en valaient toujours la peine. Connie lâcha un rire aiguë et joyeux sortir de sa gorge et Sasha sourit en plissant les yeux, satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur celle qui s'était moquée de lui une minute plus tôt.

Je regardai l'échange en souriant en coin, n'y prenant pas part, mais témoin attentive des moindres détails, ceux qui m'auraient échappé si j'avais réellement participé à l'hilarité générale. Sasha lança un bout de pain dans la figure de Jeanne, qui sursauta et s'énerva à la suite de son geste, pour finalement lui lancer une tranche de tomate qu'elle avait ôté de son sandwich – chacun des manies? Sasha la prit en pleine figure à son tour et après avoir examiné ce qui était gentiment venu lui dire bonjour, l'enfouit dans sa bouche. Jeanne lui jeta un regard horrifié et dégoûté tandis que Connie était perdue, hilare à un point que son visage pâle prenait des couleurs vives.

Ce n'est que lorsque je reçus, sans trop pouvoir m'expliquer comment, une feuille de salade sur la joue droite, que je décidai de finalement m'impliquer dans la bataille – et le peu de calme qui régnait encore fut bouleversé par des éclats de rire insoutenables.

* * *

La clochette retentit et Sasha et moi avancions à l'intérieur du café. Shinganshina était plutôt petit, mais avait l'espace nécessaire pour la tranquilité et le calme familier d'un endroit agréable. Mike était derrière le comptoir, sa casquette mise à l'envers pour lui donner un style rebelle. Sasha ne put réprimer un sourire, quant à moi, l'amusement était palpable dans ma voix.

"Hey, Mike, ça te va bien, ce nouveau look. Tu as été accepté dans un nouveau gang?"

Mon patron se tourna vers moi et son visage s'éclaira en nous reconnaissant. Sasha n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'asseoir sur un tabouret ; il n'y avait que trois clients dans la salle et aucun d'eux n'était assis au comptoir (de toute manière il y avait rarement des non-habitués).

"Oui, le gang le plus dangereux de Trost, ils m'ont même donné un flingue parce que j'ai le look qui va avec."

"Pffft," fit Sasha en riant.

Mike avait allumé la chaîne hi-fi et les enceintes de la cuisine pour se motiver en nettoyant l'évier. Je reconnus immédiatement _Express Yourself _de N.W.A, un titre de quoi, 1988? La combinaison de la casquette, de la chanson et de Mike en général était tout à fait amusante, et un nouveau rire naquit dans ma gorge alors que je posai mon sac à dos sous le comptoir, côté cuisine. J'ouvris le placard des affaires à employés pour en sortir un tablier, et le noua autour de ma taille avant de me pencher pour récupérer ma casquette de travail dans la poche avant de mon sac à dos.

Derrière moi, Mike dansait, bougeant exagérément ses fesses au rythme de la musique, tout en faisant quelque chose de parfaitement ignoble avec sa bouche – quoi? Je ne savais pas trop, en réalité. Mais c'était assez pour que Sasha éclate de rire. Un client leva vaguement la tête et en suivant la scène trois secondes à peine, esquissa un léger sourire avant de secouer la tête et de se reconcentrer sur ses mots croisés. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que Shinganshina n'était pas une pizzeria comme les autres.

Mike s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais une cliente, en face d'un garçon que, de dos, je ne voyais pas bien, leva légèrement le bras pour nous interpeller et quand il la vit, se rua de l'autre côté de la salle. À travers l'espace du comptoir, Sasha et moi commencions déjà notre conversation promise.

"Alors," dis-je, l'impatience et la curiosité non dissimulées dans ma voix.

"Alors?" répliqua Sasha en faisant l'ignorant, mais il savait très bien de quoi je voulais parler.

En réalité, il faisait ça quand il avait peur d'aborder un sujet. Mais je le connaissais trop bien pour ne pas m'en douter – et d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous allions en parler. C'était lui, d'abord, qui avait voulu me le dire, alors…

Il soupira devant mon regard évident et fixa le comptoir, juste devant ses bras croisés. Je pouvais dire à son expression qu'il cherchait ses mots. Son sourire habituel avait disparu et la naïveté de ses traits s'était adoucie pour lui donner un air plus sérieux. Calme ainsi il ressemblait à n'importe quel garçon que je connaissais, et c'était un spectacle étrange.

"Bon…" entama-t-il avant de soupirer une deuxième fois.

Je l'observais sans rien dire, patiente. Je m'étais appuyée contre le comptoir pour me pencher vers lui, mais il fixait obstinément la surface. Une partie de moi savait ce qu'il allait me dire.

"J'y ai pensé, tu sais."

Dans le mille. J'avais vu juste.

"À Marco?"

Il hocha la tête, tout doucement, comme si dire 'oui' était trop pénible. Sa voix ne tremblait pas, Sasha de toute façon n'était pas du style à pleurer, plutôt à prendre les choses les plus graves dans l'humour. Mais cette fois-ci, même s'il était loin de la crise de larmes, il avait l'air particulièrement effondré. Mon coeur se serra à la vue de son visage déconfit.

"Et?" je l'encourageai, avide d'en savoir plus. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant…

"Je ne peux pas lui dire," lâcha-t-il finalement.

L'air enthousiaste qu'il avait eu au parc était un songe, alors? Finalement, la nouvelle n'était pas si 'bonne'. En fait, depuis deux bonnes années déjà, Sasha avait développé un horrible coup de coeur irrépressible pour l'un de nos amis, certes moins proche que Connie ou Amelia, mais un ami quand même – mais le pire de tout ça et qu'on savait tous pertinemment que Jeanne l'appréciait tout autant. Cet ami, c'était Marco, et j'étais la seule à être au courant de deux choses – la sexualité déviante qu'il s'était découverte avec stupeur, sans avoir jamais prévu le coup ; et ses sentiments pour le brun aux tâches de rousseur, qui riait avec tant de facilité que les imaginer ensemble était aussi facile que de s'imaginer deux oiseaux chanter en choeur à l'aube.

J'avais de la peine pour lui. Jeanne n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments à Marco, même si c'était quelque chose qu'on pouvait difficilement rater – et celui-là était aussi aveugle qu'un enfant amoureux. Alors, s'il ne voyait pas les joues rouges de Jeanne, comment pourrait-il deviner la profonde affection de Sasha à son égard? De plus, même si Sasha était de nature joyeuse et enfantine, il avait ce fond timide qui le rendait vulnérable, et Marco l'était tout autant. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de le lui dire, à Marco, peu importe comment. Mais depuis des semaines, Sasha s'était posé la question et chaque fois que sa lutte prenait fin, décidait de le faire, pour finalement changer d'avis au dernier moment. Mais cette fois, il avait l'air abattu.

"Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas?" J'avais déjà dû poser cette question un bon nombre de fois, mais il ne me sembla pas avoir autant pensé mes mots. Cette fois, ça me semblait être une évidence.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Ce sujet l'embarrassait mais il me faisait confiance.

"Je suis un garçon, Eren," observa-t-il, et je retins un rire réflexe comme s'il venait de me dire une blague ou d'être sarcastique. Je n'avais pas envie de rire, de plus, pas sur un sujet pareil.

"Et Marco l'est aussi, mais, et alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?" Je m'étais redressée et j'avais posé le bout de mes doigts sur le bord du comptoir. "Peut-être qu'il est plus branché pâtes que fruits de mer."

A ces mots il releva presque violemment la tête vers moi comme si j'avais dit une bêtise. C'était peut-être proche de ça, de toute manière. En tout cas un sourire était né sur mes lèvres, positif, plein d'espoir, le genre de sourire que je le voulais voir apparaître sur les siennes – et c'est ce qui se passa. Quand ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement face à ma réponse, je sus que j'avais déjà gagné d'avance. Je me lançai.

"Allez, regarde la vérité en face. Combien de garçons s'avouent, de nos jours? Et puis même s'il n'y en avait aucun, tu serais le premier à prouver que tu as des tripes, dans ce bide-à-peau-extensible dans lequel tu enfournes on ne sait combien de kilos de chips chaque jour."

Il éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Mon coeur se réchauffa à l'entente de ce son.

"Si tu ne veux pas lui dire, laisse-lui au moins le découvrir par lui-même. Écris-lui une lettre, ou, pose des indices ici et là pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Si tu n'agis pas, tu le regretteras."

On ne parla pas de Jeanne, bien sûr. C'était déjà assez problématique qu'on ignore si Marco aimait les filles pour qu'on se soucie en plus de ça du détail que posait la présence de Jeanne dans l'équation. Je n'éprouvais pas d'affection particulièrement dégoulinante à son égard mais ça aurait été injuste de banir ses sentiments – c'était quelque chose que même moi, sa rivale et éternelle victime/oppresseuse (et tant pis si ce mot n'existait pas), ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire. Désormais, c'était à celui qui ferait le premier pas le plus rapidement, et surtout, celui qui obtiendrait la bonne réponse.

Son visage semblait s'être adouci et un sourire trouva sa place sur mes lèvres rassurées. Il avait de toute évidence reprit confiance en lui – mais combien de temps avant que cela ne s'effondre à nouveau? Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose, peu importe quoi, ni quand, ni comment. Puis, peu à peu, une lueur de malice brilla dans ses yeux.

"Tu as raison." Une seconde de pause, presque hésitante, mais impatiente. "Et toi?"

"Et moi?" fis-je, l'imitant en faisant mine de ne pas voir d'où il venait en venir.

Je me servais de sa technique d'esquive que, de toute manière, il devinerait d'office, mais au fond de moi, je n'étais plus sûre d'avoir envie d'en parler. Des ongles et des lèvres noirs se firent une place dans mon esprit et alors que j'essayais d'oublier l'air d'_I'm A Woman_, dont la mélodie au piano, les percussions et les paroles aussi séductrices que rapides étaient restés ancrés dans ma tête, comme un souvenir repassant en boucle. C'était un peu ça. Surtout lorsqu'on ajoutait deux longues jambes fines et une chevelure noire à l'équation.

Je déglutis sans même m'en rendre compte.

"Raconte-moi tout," souffla Sasha.


	5. I Made A Promise

Bon, ça n'a absolument RIEN à voir, et ça date de 2002, non 1997, mais à cinq ans près on va pas chipoter. Tout ça pour dire que j'écoutais Year 3000, de Busted, et l'atmosphère me fait profondément penser à Eren, son 'style', son côté rebelle/insouciante mais incroyablement puérile, ses maladresses, ses sourires timides et ses regards noirs. C'est le genre de musique qui te donne envie de danser quand tu l'écoutes dans le bus en rentrant chez toi, après une énorme journée de boulot, et que le soleil commence à se fatiguer derrière la vitre – à peine. Si vous avez des chansons de ce genre à me proposer (de préférence avant 1997 de manière à ce que je puisse les placer?) n'hésitez surtouuuuut pas. Bon, assez parlé. Sinon, tout en lisant LCEUF, je peux vous diriger vers ce genre de playlists… /youngvolcano/young-hostile-but-not-stupid. Bon! (et oui j'adore Blink-182 omfg) Mais pour les scènes au Titanesque, je conseille du jazz/blues. Pour la scène de ce chapitre, filez écouter The Way I Feel d'Asa. Elle ne date pas de 1997 mais je fais une exception parce que voilà. On dit que. Pour Eren je prendrai soin des dates, mais en ce qui concerne le cabaret je prendrai mes libertés musicales.

* * *

Sasha m'observait avec de grands yeux, mais il ne bougeait pas, et son expression était telle que j'étais incapable de dire s'il était amusé ou profondément stupéfait. Nos clients lambdas s'apparentaient plutôt à des familles et jeunes enfants ou des couples flemmards, voire des vieux solitaires trop occupés à suivre le match pour s'occuper de la cuisine. Si livrer des pizzas payait convenablement une ado de mon âge, ce n'était en revanche pas le boulot le plus excitant. Et tout d'un coup, il avait pris une toute autre dimension, comme si de temps en temps, ce job des plus banals pouvait offrir quelques souvenirs.

"Vraiment?" fit Sasha, en parlant de la cigarette que j'avais gardée en souvenir.

"Vraiment."

Un silence. Sasha ne savait pas quoi dire. Il baissa les yeux, regarda autour de nous et laissa finalement, au bout de quelques secondes muettes, un large sourire aller jusqu'à ses oreilles. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, quoi lui répondre ; il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose mais ses yeux me déstabilisaient.

"Tu comptes y retourner ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Quoi ?" Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grand, comme s'il m'avait demandé quelque chose d'insensé. C'était un peu ça. "Tu es fou ?"

Il haussa les épaules en riant.

"Tu ne sais pas où ça peut te mener. Et vu le pourboire qu'ils ont laissé…"

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il disait et me convaincre que j'avais autant de chance qu'un escargot sur une autoroute, Mike arriva derrière moi et me tapota l'épaule. Surprise, je me redressai et fit volte face, et Sasha, attentif, nous regarda faire.

"J'ai encore une commande spéciale."

Je soupirai. L'idée de porter des tas de cartons ne m'enchantait pas.

"Combien cette fois ? Six, encore ?"

Il éclata de rire. "Non, juste une."

Visiblement, sa réponse eut l'effet désiré car il considéra mon visage stupéfait avec amusement. S'il n'y avait qu'une pizza à livrer alors en quoi était-ce une livraison spéciale ? C'était stupide. Soit Mike me prenait pour une idiote, soit c'était lui l'idiot. Des deux je ne savais vraiment pas lequel je détestais le plus.

"Tu connais l'adresse, alors je te laisse y aller."

Il m'adressa un sourire en coin et éclata de rire une deuxième fois quand il vit mes yeux s'ouvrir grands, comprenant parfaitement pourquoi la situation lui plaisait tant. Il jouait avec moi. Et derrière lui, Gustav protestant était assez pour me confirmer que j'avais raison. Oui, j'étais sur la bonne voie. Sasha, en revanche, nous regardait sans trop comprendre. Évidemment, comment pourrait-il ? Mais dire les mots à voix haute semblait difficile et j'étais à peine capable de dire quoi que ce soit dans l'instant. Mike revint avec une pizza et me la 'donna' gentiment, me poussant légèrement à l'aide du carton jusqu'à ce que mes doigts se referment machinalement autour de la boîte. Il s'éloigna, satisfait, et disparut dans la cuisine. Gustav se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement, casquette à l'envers, profondément irrité.

Quant à moi, je me tournai vers Sasha, pâle comme jamais. Il devint tout aussi blême en remarquant mon expression avant de, finalement, exploser de rire.

"Eren, qu'est-ce que t'as ?"

Mes yeux se baissèrent jusqu'au logo du restaurant imprimé sur le carton. Shinganshina's Pizzeria. Je le voyais, pour sûr, mais j'étais incapable de le lire. C'est à peine si j'avais remarqué que Sasha avait pris la parole. Il se redressa sur son siège et me considéra, un sourcil haussé, alors que je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits.

J'avais du mal à croire que j'allais faire ça. Quelque part, l'idée était effrayante.

"Il m'y renvoie."

* * *

Ce n'est que devant les portes du cabaret que je remarquai combien la présence de Sasha à mes côtés manquait cruellement. J'aurais aimé l'avoir à mes côtés ne serait-ce que pour me tenir compagnie, me soutenir sans avoir besoin de dire ni de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait cette faculté incroyable de m'apporter un peu de courage, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, et Dieu savait que je n'étais pas brave de nature. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Le fait de ne devoir déposer qu'une seule pizza alors que la dernière fois, ils en avaient bien commandé six, ou le fait de ne pas savoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce sur quoi j'allais tomber en passant les portes. Cet endroit était tellement mystérieux et sombre, presque envoûtant et pourtant, il avait toujours quelque chose de singulier.

Une voiture me dépassa à toute allure et je ne pris même pas la peine de la regarder s'en aller. Postée devant les portes, quelque chose me disait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais comme pour me confirmer que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises, une voix me parvint de nulle part.

"Hey, chérie!" appela quelqu'un.

Inutile de regarder autour de moi : j'étais seule. Indéniablement. Devenais-je folle ? Sûrement. Mais un rire s'éleva et instantanément, je levai la tête. À côté du nom du club, Titanesque, se trouvait un escalier torsadé, tout comme celui qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais qui longeait la façade, cette fois. Assise nonchalamment au bord de ce dernier, une danseuse, sans l'ombre d'un doute, me regardait me donner en spectacle.

Le rouge monta à mes joues et je ne sus pas trop quoi lui répondre. Que disait-on à une danseuse de cabaret qui nous interpellait ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. C'était insensé.

"Chérie, tu es perdue ?"

J'aurais pu dire n'importe quoi, même peut-être la remercier de s'inquiéter de ma situation. Mais tout ce que je pus faire, en dépit de ma casquette rouge et de mon t-shirt de même couleur qui l'indiquaient à ma place – et le carton que je tenais entre mes mains – ce fut trouver le mot le plus aléatoire de mon répertoire.

"Pizza."

Pizza ? Franchement ? Je crus qu'elle allait se moquer de moi, mais elle se contenta d'éclater de rire, et pas pour les raisons que je croyais. Visiblement, elle fumait, et une de ses jambes nues se balançait dans le vide comme un enfant l'aurait fait. De là où j'étais, je ne voyais pas bien son visage, mais il me sembla un instant reconnaître l'allure de la danseuse.

"À tous les coups, c'est encore Hanji."

Quelque chose se fit lourd dans ma poitrine. Comme un mélange paradoxal de soulagement et de déception. Quelque part, j'avais peut-être espéré qu'une autre personne l'aurait commandée. Pire, même – et j'étais idiote d'avoir même supposé ça – fait exprès de commander une pizza dans l'espoir hasardeux de me voir passer les portes. Non, j'allais trop loin. Je n'étais que la livreuse de pizza, après tout. La "fille pizza".

"Allez, entre, quelqu'un viendra te débarrasser de ta marchandise," fit-elle d'une voix plus douce que je ne l'aurais cru.

Mes souvenirs profondément enfouis – et dans la zone 'à oublier à tout prix' – firent le lien entre ses paroles et celles de la dernière fois, et je rougis en pensant au mot marchandise, celui qu'on avait pris soin de ne pas m'expliquer. Une autre partie de moi, masochiste peut-être, s'imagina qu'on me prenait plus que la pizza que je venais livrer, et le rouge de mes joues vira écarlate. Heureusement le soleil se couchait et de là où elle était, la danseuse, aussi attentive fut-elle, n'avait aucune chance de percevoir la teinte anormale de ma peau.

J'ignore ce qui me décida à pousser les portes d'entrée, mais ce n'était certainement pas le noeud qui s'était formé dans mon estomac. L'appréhension était telle que laisser la pizza devant la porte et prévenir la danseuse de l'escalier était une option tout à fait acceptable, que j'étais prête à prendre. Mais maintenant que les portes se refermaient derrière moi, j'avais l'impression effrayante qu'il était déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Chier.

Je poussai les deuxièmes portes et instantanément, ce qui apparut devant moi me coupa le souffle. Il y avait bien plus de monde que la dernière fois, si bien que toutes les tables étaient occupées par des hommes, des femmes, des couples ; des brochettes de clients dont les yeux brillaient de vivacité. Un coup d'oeil au bar me confirma la présence du garçon de la dernière fois, le barman, et sûrement plus peut-être, mais il n'y avait pas d'Hanji à l'horizon. Quand la musique de la scène vint jusqu'à mes oreilles, je pris un soin minutieux de ne pas regarder dans la direction de cette dernière. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qui se passait, ni qui s'y trouvait, ni quoi que ce soit.

Mes pieds me portèrent par miracle jusqu'au bar, délaissé par les clients pour le spectacle donné – sauf un tabouret occupé par un homme retourné, qui utilisait ses coudes pour s'adosser au comptoir alors qu'il observait la danse en buvant une bouteille de bière. Aussitôt, le barman sembla me reconnaître car il arrêta tout geste en processus et se pencha sur le comptoir.

"Pizza," répétai-je comme un robot, et le rouge revint aussitôt à mes joues.

La musique sensuelle et joueuse, entraînante, qui retentissait dans toute la salle était assez pour éveiller ma curiosité, mais je refusais obstinément de me retourner. Le barman laissa un sourire éclairer son visage alors qu'il s'appuya sur le comptoir de ses avant-bras.

"On va finir par te réserver une table, si tu viens aussi souvent."

J'ouvris de grands yeux, tétanisée. Je ne venais que pour la pizza.

"Tu n'apprécies pas le spectacle ?" demanda-t-il en montrant d'un doigt la scène derrière moi.

Je me frottai la joue, embarrassée. Comment lui dire que tourner la tête me terrifiait ? Comment lui dire que je n'avais qu'une envie : m'en aller, mais que comme un jeu dangereux, mes pieds restaient collés sur le sol. Il ne me laissa pas l'occasion de répondre, cela dit, et ses deux épais sourcils blonds se haussèrent en une expression amusée.

Mon silence était transparent. Il avait dû lire en moi.

"Assieds-moi, tu mérites bien quelque chose à boire," fit-il. "Ce sera gratuit pour notre livreuse préférée."

J'obéis, incapable de protester dans une situation pareille. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas soif. Ses derniers mots flottèrent dans l'air, me revenant comme une chanson étrange, que je connaissais mais dont l'air ou les paroles m'échappaient complètement. Le carton de pizza posé à mes côtés sur le comptoir, je m'accoudai d'un air nonchalant, sentant mon coeur accélérer dans ma poitrine en m'imaginant ce qui se passait dans mon dos.

Parfois, le barman jetait des coups d'oeil vers la scène, ou souriait, on ne savait trop pourquoi. Puis il finit par poser un verre sur le comptoir et le faire glisser jusqu'à moi d'un geste expert. Il m'offrit un sourire en coin avant de s'éloigner.

"Il y a un peu d'alcool, mais ce sera notre secret." Il fit une pause, hésitant presque. Presque. "Tu devrais vraiment profiter de la vue."

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna, torchon sur l'épaule, et j'étais incapable de protester ou de le retenir. J'étais seule, assise au bar d'un cabaret burlesque, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Bien sûr tant qu'on ne m'avait pas payée je n'avais pas le droit de quitter l'endroit, car revenir sans l'argent revenait à me faire virer.

_Is that a crime? Is that a crime? _

Les paroles de la chanson s'élevaient comme une mélodie tentatrice et douce à la fois, et mon coeur battait si fort que j'oubliai presque, l'espace d'une seconde, où je me trouvais. Mais l'envie était trop forte et le barman me l'avait conseillé. Il y avait peut-être quelque chose à voir, qui sait. Alors, lentement, je laissai le tabouret pivoter dans la direction de la scène, imitant l'homme à quelques mètres de là, dont le pied gauche bougeait en rythme avec la musique.

_It's not that I can't see. _

_It's not that I haven't noticed._

_It's driving me insane…_

Mon coeur éclata alors que tout se dérobait sous mes pieds. Je remerciai le ciel d'être assise et mes yeux, eux, s'ouvraient grand face à ce qui m'était offert. Trois filles se tenaient sur la scène, celle du milieu, mise en valeur et bel et bien au centre de l'attention ; et les deux filles de part et d'autre s'imitaient comme le reflet d'un miroir. Au moment où mes yeux se posèrent sur la fille du milieu, celle-là bascula la tête en arrière, cambra son dos, et sa jambe droite, repliée avec grâce, se jeta devant elle. Ses mains sur ses hanches lui donnaient l'air d'un ange et elle aurait pu avoir des ailes que ça ne m'aurait pas étonnée. Elle savait peut-être voler, qui sait. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur ses collants en résille, sa longue chevelure noire qui flottait derrière elle, quelques mèches rebelles se frayant un chemin sur ses épaules pour glisser sur sa poitrine presque dénudée.

Son corset était brillant de mille feux, mais il était si sombre que c'en était troublant. Il lui arrivait un peu plus haut que le milieu des cuisses, et son bustier laissait sa peau pâle découverte. Son élégance était indéniable. Et si les deux autres danseuses avaient la même tenue, dans une couleur plus claire, elles ne l'égalaient certainement pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière de bouger, de rouler ses épaules, de-

Merde.

Deux yeux clairs se posèrent sur moi et il me sembla que le monde avait cessé d'exister. Autour de nous, il n'y avait plus personne, juste nous deux. Je connaissais ces deux yeux perçants, ces mains vernies et cette peau pâle presque irréelle sous les feux des projecteurs. Cette lenteur animale et pourtant incroyablement dangereuse, et l'aisance qu'elle avait de capturer le regard et ne jamais le relâcher – aucun doute possible, c'était le Caporal.

Encore une fois, le Caporal était sur scène et cette fois, c'était moi qu'elle regardait. Je n'entendis même pas quelqu'un se glisser à mes côtés et poser quelques billets sur le comptoir, à côté du carton de la pizza.

_I feel like we're not angry enough. That while we wait, time's ticking away._

_I feel there's gonna be an explosion…_

Les paroles s'enchaînaient et ses mouvements aussi. Elle maîtrisait tout, particulièrement l'art de la fascination. Elle seule semblait déjà à peine réelle, alors la musique, la danse et la lumière sombre combinées, elle sortait presque de mon imagination. Ses mains se posèrent à plat sur le bras de sa poitrine et glissèrent doucement jusqu'à son ventre, avant de s'étaler autour de son entrejambe. Les danseuses autour d'elles se laissèrent pencher d'un côté, comme des poupées molles, et j'admirai leur synchronicité.

La musique s'arrêta aussitôt, mais sans laisser plus d'une seconde de répit aux danseuses, une seconde commença.

_Your mind and your experience call to me._

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra au fil des mots, et les yeux du Caporal se posèrent sur moi une fois de plus, prenant leur temps pour y rester, délicieux. Ma présence ne la déconcentrait pas du tout, même pas un peu, tandis que moi, j'avais du mal à me souvenir de respirer. Comment respirait-on déjà, d'ailleurs ? Je ne me souvenais pas. Je ne savais plus.

_You have lived and…_

Ses hanches, surmontées de ses mains, allèrent à droite, brusquement.

_Your intelligence is sexy…_

Puis à gauche, tout aussi brusquement.

Les danseuses autour d'elle semblaient bouger comme des ombres, à peine perceptibles tant elles étaient lentes, calmes. Quant au Caporal, elle bougeait ses hanches, son bassin, avec plus d'assurance que je n'aurais pu espérer en avoir durant sept vies réunies. Quelques hommes crièrent près de la scène, une femme, aussi. Mais ce n'était nullement des insultes ou des choses obscènes – c'étaient des sifflements, des petits mots encourageants, des compliments qui semblaient témoigner de leur venue habituelle ici. Apparemment, ce n'étaient pas la première fois qu'ils la voyaient danser. Mes yeux prirent une teinte dangereuse quand je réalisai que moi non plus.

Ça devait une habitude ?

_I can tell you taste like the sky cause you look like rain…_

Je déglutis difficilement alors qu'elle levait ses yeux vers moi, avec une lenteur délicieuse. J'avais envie de m'en aller. De fuir. De retrouver Sasha et d'oublier cette espèce de double vie que je menais, alors qu'au fond, je ne faisais que livrer des pizzas. L'odeur de cette dernière semblait s'être fanée, tant j'étais concentrée dans la contemplation. Je ne pris même pas la peine de vérifier si quelqu'un l'avait prise.

_You think like a whip on a horse's back…_

_Stretched out to the limit you make it crack…_

_Send that horse round and round the track…_

Je ne savais plus ce qui faisait le plus de bruit : le solo de saxophone ou les battements de mon coeur. Sûrement faisaient-ils une sale mélodie tous les deux réunis.

_You look like rain._

Hanches à droite.

_You look like rain._

Hanches à gauche.

_You look like rain._

Tête en arrière.

_You look like rain._

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues et frôlèrent la surface de sa peau tout en descendant dans son cou, délicieusement exposé comme pour être mordu par un vampire.

_You look like rain._

Sa tête se pencha à gauche et elle arqua son dos dans un mouvement magnifique.

_You look like rain._

J'avalai ma salive, incapable de résister plus longtemps. La peur et la fascination qui se heurtaient en moi étaient troublantes. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider.

_Yeah, you look like rain._

Les deux danseuses à ses côtés se figèrent dans une dernière pose et elle se mit à quatre pattes durant les dernières notes de musique, marchant comme un enfant à même la scène, mais la manière qu'elle avait de se déplacer était tout sauf innocente. Quelque part sur le chemin elle attrapa mes yeux et mes joues chauffèrent violemment.

_You look like rain…_

Elle se laissa glisser sur le ventre et roula sur le dos avec élégance, repliant une de ses jambes pour arquer son dos alors que ses bras fuyaient au-dessus de sa tête, posés sur le sol froid de la scène.

La musique se figea, elle aussi, et le saxophone se tut. Il fallut quelque secondes pour avoir les réactions des spectateurs, et mes yeux encore sous le choc clignèrent plusieurs fois. À mes côtés, quelque chose bougea brusquement et manqua de me faire sursauter.

"Alors ?"

C'était la voix de la danseuse dehors. Un regard dans sa direction me confirma le fait. C'était celle de la dernière fois, celle qui s'était tenue pieds nus sur le couloir de métal surélevé juste au-dessus de la salle. Elle me regardait avec amusement, jambes croisées sur le tabouret, et un sourire étirait ses fines lèvres. Elle était jeune, jolie. Et bien plus rassurante que le Caporal.

"Alors… quoi ?" fis-je, perdue.

Elle fit mine de soupirer, mais ce n'était nullement de l'ennui. "La danse, voyons." Elle sourit. "Quoi d'autre ?"

Oui, elle avait raison. J'avalai ma salive une fois de plus, et levai les yeux vers elle. J'avais sûrement mis du temps à trouver mes mots, car au moment où j'ouvrais la bouche pour lui répondre, elle me coupa gentiment.

"Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre, tu sais."

Mes lèvres se retrouvèrent et le silence revint. Puis, regardant en direction de la scène maintenant dépourvue de danseuses, elle sourit.

"De toute évidence, elle a su attirer ton attention, hm ?"

Mon coeur battit plus fort et j'espérai, l'espace d'une seconde, ne pas avoir bien entendu. J'avais tort. Elle avait très bien dit ce que j'avais très bien entendu et répondre n'allait sûrement pas changer grand chose. L'embarras prit place en moi. Étais-je si transparente ? et d'abord… quoi ? Avait-elle vraiment capturé mon attention ? Réalisant que c'était sans aucun doute le cas, mon coeur se fit encore plus douloureux. J'avais envie de prendre les jambes à mon cou.

"Je m'appelle Petra."

"Eren."

"Je sais," fit-elle avec un sourire.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grand et elle éclata de rire.

"C'est marqué ici," et elle pointa du doigt la fine étiquette collée à mon t-shirt rouge.

L'embarras revint au galop. Ma main chercha ma casquette et l'ôta de ma tête, tandis qu'une question déjà passait la barrière de mes lèvres.

"Vous avez des toilettes ?"

Elle rit de plus belle et tendit le bras en direction de l'escalier torsadé que j'avais vu l'autre fois. Alors, les toilettes étaient là-haut… ce qui voulait dire que si je montais, j'allais pénétrer dans leur intimité ? Je m'apprêtais à décliner l'offre, par politesse, mais elle secoua ses mains devant mon visage.

"Vas-y, chérie. Tu les trouveras facilement, c'est une porte rouge."

Comme pour me pousser à lui obéir, elle me tapota l'épaule et ce fut suffisant pour que, par réflexe, je me laisse glisser du tabouret. Je me retournai pour découvrir quelques billets posés là, sûrement par Petra, et les enfouit dans ma poche avant de m'éloigner en direction de d'escalier, non sans ressentir une légère appréhension. D'ici je pouvais encore distinguer Petra, et le carton de la pizza avec ma casquette rouge posées sur le comptoir.

Mes pieds firent leur chemin jusqu'à l'étage et grâce au ciel, je ne croisai personne. J'allais m'apprêter à trouver la porte quand quelque chose attira mon attention. Il y avait une pièce dénuée de portes, simplement ouverte par une fente assez large pour deux personnes. D'ici, je pouvais voir des tables maquilleuses, des tabourets de velours, des lumières blanches un peu partout, des boas accrochés aux miroirs posés sur chaque table, mais plus important encore, une femme assise nonchalammant sur l'un des tabourets.

C'était le Caporal. Elle avait de toute évidence ôté sa perruque noire et ses cheveux furent libérés, d'un même noir, mais largement plus courts. Ils tombaient toujours en carré, plongeant dans le vide au-delà de ses épaules, et courts au niveau de sa nuque. Cette coiffure lui allait vraiment bien. Elle avait encore les lèvres noires, et ses ongles étaient éternellement vernies dans la même couleur, impeccables, comme si les avait vernis il y avait de cela une minute. Ses yeux observaient son reflet dans le miroir, et elle ne bougeait pas. La musique du club me revenait d'en bas, et quelques voix ici et là qui semblaient s'approcher puis s'éloigner, sans jamais apparaître dans mon champ de vision.

Puis, manquant de me faire sursauter, une voix retentit avec une douceur presque dangereuse.

"Levi."

"Hein ?" fis-je après quelques secondes de silence, comprenant que cette voix était celle du Caporal, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé – ni même daigné regarder dans ma direction (et Seigneur comment m'avait-elle vue venir ?).

"Mon prénom."

Ça n'aidait pas.

Elle soupira, excédée, mais toujours d'un calme effrayant.

"Je t'avais promis de te le donner si tu venais à ma prochaine danse."

Une fois de plus, je dus refouler l'envie violente de déglutir. Finalement, et sans crier gare, elle tourna sa tête dans ma direction et nos regards se croisèrent. Ses lèvres noires m'adressèrent un sourire amusé.

"De toute évidence tu avais envie de revenir."

Elle me taquinait, je le savais – elle avait conscience que mon job était de livrer des pizzas, et c'était sans aucun doute ce que je faisais ici (d'ailleurs, autrement, on ne m'aurait pas laissée rester ni même entrer). Pourtant, j'étais incapable de me contrôler, et je ressentis le besoin vital de me défendre.

"Non, c'est-"

"Chut," fit-elle en souriant légèrement, si légèrement que c'était à peine perceptible.

Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir, haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers moi.

"Alors, Eren." Mon nom dans sa bouche sonnait tellement joliment. Il avait l'air d'être étranger, nouveau, jeune. Beau. "Le show t'a plu ?"

Le Caporal m'offrit un sourire carnassier et mon coeur manqua un battement.

J'avais oublié pourquoi j'étais montée.


End file.
